Deux coeurs, même combat!
by Doun
Summary: Voldemort est vaincu et le monde magique est en paix, mais Harry a une chose à régler: retrouver Hermione qui a disparue lors de leur septième année à Poudlard!
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait un froid glacial en ce matin de décembre. La neige recouvrait de son long et immaculé manteau la lande anglaise. De légers et fins flocons tournoyaient violemment au gré des bourrasques hivernales. Un homme seul se tenait en haut d'une colline surplombant une rivière qui bordait les terres d'un petit cottage du XIX ème siècle. L'homme reprenait son souffle, luttant contre le vent et la morsure du froid qui s'insinuait dans sa gorge à chaque respiration. Il abaissa lentement la capuche de sa cape de laine noire et épaisse. Il avait les cheveux noir geai, en bataille, grisonnant sur les tempes. Ses yeux, tels deux émeraudes étaient cachés par de fines lunettes rondes. Il avait le visage marqué de fatigue, comme pour ceux qui en auraient trop vu, ceux qui auraient connu de graves tourments. Il avait les lèvres pincées et les épaules basses d'avoir porté un fardeau bien trop lourd.

Le vent le gifla violemment au visage dévoilant une fine cicatrice sur son front, elle avait la forme d'un éclair.

L'homme remit sa capuche et entreprit de descendre la colline par un petit chemin, à peine visible sous la neige. C'est au prix d'effort considérable qu'il parvint devant le cottage. Il porta la main à sa poche serrant sa baguette d'une main ferme, et d'un pas décidé, entra dans la demeure. Une fois le seuil franchi, il accueillit avec soulagement la douce chaleur ambiante, qui contrastait fortement avec le froid mordant extérieur. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une mélodie, provenant de sa gauche, derrière une lourde porte en chêne. Maintenant sa baguette prête devant lui, il entra dans la pièce en silence, l'esprit aux aguets.

Devant lui se dressait une cheminée si grande, que le foyer aurait pu contenir la moitié d'un arbre. Devant elle, il vit deux grands fauteuils de velours brun, ainsi qu'une large table basse, le tout trônant sur un immense tapis en laine. Il découvrit sur la table un objet d'où provenait la fameuse mélodie. C'était une petite boite à musique en acajou. Elle était finement gravée, son couvercle relevé était orné d'un lion d'or, dont la poitrine arborait les armoiries de Poudlard. La mélodie était mélancolique, semblable à une ritournelle d'enfant. Les notes retentissaient comme de fines gouttes de pluies qui ricochaient sur un lac. Perdu dans la danse lancinante de ces tonalités, il s'éveilla soudain quand il aperçut une main se poser sur la boite et une autre la suivre pour remonter la clé.

Un homme était assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Il avait les yeux fermés, une large estafilade sur la joue droite et les cheveux blond cendrés. Bien qu'assit, on le devinait grand. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient remontées, découvrant un tatouage sur le bras gauche. La marque des Ténèbres ! Bien que sachant qu'ils avaient le même age, le brun remarqua que l'homme semblait vieilli prématurément.

-Tu compte m'observer longtemps ou tu te décide à me tuer ? C'est bien le but de ta visite, Potter ?

Harry fut surpris par le ton de sa voix. Elle était cassée et résignée. Il s'approcha de l'homme assit, la baguette pointée sur lui.

-Où est-elle ? Dit-le moi, Malfoy ! Où est Hermione ?

Le dénommé Malfoy se leva lentement, en soupirant.

-Tu peux baisser ton arme, Potter ! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus de baguette, tout comme il y a une éternité que la magie n'est plus entrée en ces lieux !

-Je t'ai posé une question, Malfoy ! Dit- moi où se trouve Hermione ! dit Harry sans baisser sa baguette.

Drago soupira de nouveau, puis prenant un manteau sur le dossier de son siège, dit :

-Suis-moi !

L'ex Serpentard conduisit Harry à l'extérieur, contourna le cottage et atteint ce qui ressemblait à un jardin clos. Il poussa un petit portail grinçant, et s'effaça pour laisser l'ex Griffondor entrer. Méfiant, Potter lui fit signe de passer devant. Malfoy haussa les épaules et s'exécuta.

Au centre du jardin endormi par le manteau d'hiver, se tenait une petite stèle de marbre rose.

Harry baissa sa baguette et tourna un regard interrogatif vers Malfoy. Celui-ci se pencha vers la stèle et en dégagea la pellicule de neige, laissant apparaître deux simples mots :

HERMIONE MALFOY.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter était figé depuis un bon moment devant la tombe, quand Drago émis un bruit de gorge, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il se tourna lentement vers le blond, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux interrogateurs.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, Potter, c'est une longue histoire et nous allons mourir de froid ici. Répondit Drago d'une voix faible.

Le brun remarqua alors que les yeux du blond étaient comme éteints. Il n'affichait plus cette morgue si caractéristique des Malfoy. Il était comme brisé ou pire, mort ! Il le suivit jusqu'au salon et s'installa dans un des fauteuils. Malfoy s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec une bouteille de Whisky et deux verres. Il remplit les verres et en tendit un à son ennemi, qui s'en empara sans se faire prier.

-Alors ? demanda Harry après avoir bu une rasade de l'alcool fort.

-Je vais tout te dire, mais à une condition ! dit Malfoy.

-Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Malfoy ! Accouche !

-C'est une condition ciné qua non, Potter ! Si tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, tu n'as pas le choix !

Harry soupira, mais il remarqua que le blond semblait déterminé. Tout en posant son verre sur la table, il dit :

-Ok, Malfoy, tu as gagné ! Quelle est ta condition ?

-Premièrement, quoi que je dise, tu ne devras pas m'interrompre ! Et deuxièmement, je refuse d'aller à Azkaban, je te demande donc comme une faveur de me tuer ici !

-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! s'insurgea harry. Tu dois passer en jugement pour tes crimes !

-Crois-moi Potter, j'ai déjà payé pour mes crimes comme tu dis. Et puis ce que je te demande ne sera pas un meurtre, mais une délivrance !

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

-Je suis condamné, Potter ! Il me reste peu de temps, mais comme il ne me reste plus rien, je te demande d'abréger mes souffrances ! Quand je t'aurais tout raconté, tu comprendras !

Harry était perplexe. Que voulait dire Malfoy par condamné ? De quelles souffrances parlait-il ? C'est alors que le Survivant remarqua le tremblement des mains de son ennemi. Il le détailla un peu plus et vit à quel point il était maigre. Sa peau semblait comme parcheminée, il avait les pommettes saillantes et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer normalement. La vérité le frappa brusquement, Malfoy était mourrant !

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? demanda Drago.

-Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé en septième année ! Pourquoi Hermione est partie et ton rôle dans toute cette histoire !

-Le plus simple serait ce que tu en sais ! Nous pourrons aller à l'essentiel comme ça !

-De ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as été lavé de toutes accusations concernant le meurtre de Dumbledore et tu as pu revenir à Poudlard à la rentrée. Mc Gonnagal t'a nommé Préfet en chef suivant les souhaits du directeur. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Hermione s'est rapprochée de toi. En février, vous avez quitté Poudlard et depuis vous avez disparu de la circulation. L'été suivant, j'ai tué Voldemort et depuis je vous recherche ! Ca va faire vingt trois ans !

Drago plongea son regard dans l'âtre. Il ferma les yeux, puis après un instant il se retourne vers Harry.

-Déjà vingt trois ans ! dit-il dans un soupir.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi cette fuite ? Et pourquoi Mione est-elle sous cette stèle ? Je veux savoir ! demanda Harry, soudain suppliant.

-Tout est de ma faute ! répliqua Drago tristement. Si elle en est arrivée là, c'est parce qu'elle à voulu m'aider !

-T'aider ? T'aider à quoi ?

Drago laissa soudain échapper une larme et plongea dans les yeux émeraude de Potter.

-Elle à voulu m'aider à devenir Mangemort !


	3. Chapter 3

Il régnait une certaine effervescence sur le quai 9 ¾, Les élèves se pressaient en cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire, la dernière pour certains. Ce qui était le cas pour un jeune homme qui tentait de se faire discret jusqu'au train. Bien qu'étant responsable de l'invasion de Poudlard par les Mangemorts, l'année précédente, Drago Malfoy n'avait pas été jugé coupable pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Il pouvait donc réintégrer l'école pour passer ses ASPIC, sous certaines conditions bien entendu. Il serait surveillé de près et n'aurait pas accès à certaines responsabilités. Fini ses espoirs de devenir Préfet en chef ! Il avait aussi été démis de ses fonctions de Capitaine de son équipe et de son poste d'attrapeur. Par ailleurs, il avait un accès limité à la bibliothèque. Cette année allait être un véritable enfer !

Mais loin de se démonter, le Serpentard fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. De plus il avait un plan qui lui demanderait tout son temps.

Une fois dans le train, il se dirigea vers un compartiment vide et caché derrière le rideau de la fenêtre, il observa le tohu-bohu extérieur. Son regard fut attiré par une masse rousse. Ce ne pouvait être que ces crétins de Weasel ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas sentir cette famille de ratés ! Si aimants et soudés ! Ca lui donnait la nausée. Parmi eux se trouvaient Saint Potter et Granger. Il remarqua que cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'en même temps, elle semblait en colère. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit monter dans le train avec seulement Weasel fille ! Ses deux potes, eux franchissaient de nouveau la barrière avec le reste de la famille, Lupin le loup-garou et « Fol œil » ! Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Il faudra qu'il demande à Granger ! Il refoula tout de suite cette idée saugrenue de son esprit malade et décida de s'assoire.

De son côté, Hermione Granger venait de prendre la liste de ses devoirs de Préfète en chef et de rencontrer son homologue, Cho Chang de Serdaigle. Malheureusement, le fait que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard ne lui remonta pas le moral pour autant. Elle allait passer sa première année à Poudlard sans ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry avait décidé de partir à la chasse aux Horcrux en emmenant Ron avec lui. Il avait refusé qu'Hermione les suivent, prétextant qu'elle serait plus utile à l'école pour faire des recherches dans les ouvrages de la réserve et surtout, qu'ainsi elle pourrait protéger Ginny. Hermione n'était pas dupe une seule seconde, mais malgré toutes ses protestations, il était resté ferme et déterminé. Ce qui eu raison de ses objections, fut qu'il lui révéla qu'il se sentirait plus serein et libre dans sa quête s'il la savait en sécurité à Poudlard.

Il fallait bien admettre qu'elle se sentait impuissante et elle avait ce sentiment en horreur.

Lors du banquet, elle fut plus que surprise de voir Drago Malfoy à la table des Serpentards. Bien sûr, elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait été réhabilité, cependant elle ne le croyait pas assez téméraire pour remettre les pieds ici. Il était seul à un coin de la table, semblant fuir la compagnie des autres. D'ailleurs ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. Ils le fusillaient du regard et lui lançaient des insultes à peine masquées. Lui disant qu'il était la honte de sa maison, un lâche et un incapable. La Lionne le détestait trop pour avoir la moindre sympathie à son égard.

Elle retourna son attention vers ses camarades et se surpris à regretter la présence de Ron et Harry. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée d'un geste de la main. Après tout, ils l'avaient abandonné. Elle croisa le regard compréhensif de Ginny, mais détourna la tête.

Le repas terminé, elle rejoignit Cho Chang pour guider les nouveaux vers les Préfets de leurs maisons, puis la Directrice vint les chercher pour leur montrer leurs appartements. Ils se situaient dans l'aile Ouest du château. Après avoir échangé les banalités d'usage avec son homologue, elle intégra sa chambre et se coucha sans demander son reste.

Les jours se suivirent en se ressemblant, partageant son temps entre ses devoirs de Préfète, ses cours et ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle aurait sûrement sombré dans une profonde léthargie, si un événement inattendu n'était pas intervenu, brisant sa routine.

En effet, un soir ou elle faisait sa ronde, elle entendit des gémissements au détours d'un couloir. En s'approchant, elle remarqua un corps en piteux état, recroquevillé sur le sol. L'oreille aux aguets, elle s'approcha et distingua des cheveux blonds et une robe de Serpentard, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

-Malfoy ? C'est toi ?

-…

-Qui t'a fait ça ? Des Serpentards ?

Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, elle le fit léviter et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle le déposa sur un lit, le laissant aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Après un dernier regard vers le blond, elle partit chercher la Directrice et rentra dans ses appartements. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Malfoy avant de s'endormir : Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ?

Drago du rester une semaine à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de ses blessures. Un autre événement vint bouleverser le calme du château. Cho Chang se retrouva à Sainte Mangouste après une mauvaise chute due à un cognard lors du match Serdaigle/Griffondor qui entamait le championnat de Quiddish. Hermione allait avoir un nouveau colocataire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Mc Gonnagal lui expliqua la situation !

-QUOI ! Mais c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas ! Cela fait partie des conditions de son retour ici !

-Je comprends votre réaction, Miss Granger, mais comme je vous l'aie expliqué, Monsieur Malfoy est dorénavant votre homologue. Je ne fais que respecter les vœux de notre regretté Directeur. De plus, ce serait un bon moyen de l'éloigner de ses camarades de Serpentard.

-C'était bien eux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la Lionne. C'est eux qui l'ont rossé ainsi ?

-Oui ! Je le déplore et ne peux les punir, car Monsieur Malfoy à refusé de me donner leurs noms.

La Directrice soupira.

-Ecoutez, Hermione ! Je suis consciente que cette situation n'est pas facile. Je connais vos sentiments respectifs, mais Le Professeur Dumbledore semblait croire que ce jeune homme pouvait avoir un bon fond et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait perdu. Sa nouvelle position le mettra à l'abri d'autres attaques et nous permettra aussi de mieux le surveiller. J'ai besoin de votre coopération !

-Bien, soupira Mione, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit à mon encontre, il passera un sale quart d'heure !

La directrice fit un sourire en coin.

-De cela je n'en doute pas un seul instant, ma chère !

Les premiers temps de leur cohabitation se passèrent sans soucis majeurs, pour la bonne raison qu'ils s'ignoraient royalement. Ne s'adressant la parole que pour leurs devoirs de Préfets. Hermione ne changeait rien de ses habitudes, quant à Drago, il se faisait discret. On ne le voyait que pendant les cours et ses rondes, la plupart de son temps libre il le passait dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque.

Un soir, en rentrant dans les appartements des Préfets en chef, Hermione trouva Drago assit devant la cheminée. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue. La lionne hésita un instant et se dirigea vers lui.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ! dit-elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Répondit-il d'un air las.

Bien que surprise qu'il ne l'envoie pas balader, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Laisse-moi au moins te soigner !

Il ne répondit rien et la laissa faire. D'un sort, elle referma sa lèvre et lui mit une compresse sur l'œil.

-Demain il n'y paraîtra plus ! dit-elle en s'éloignant. Juste avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit le jeune homme murmurer :

-Merci, Granger !


	4. Chapter 4

Drago avait le regard perdu dans l'âtre. Harry ne savait que penser de ces premières révélations. L'ex Serpentard se pencha vers la boite à musique et remonta la clé. La douce mélodie retentit de nouveau, emplissant la pièce de sa cristalline sonorité.

C'est bien le genre de Mione ! dit Harry.

Quoi donc ? demanda le blond.

Aider les âmes en peine ! Même si la personne qui souffre est son ennemi !

Oui, C'est tout à fait son genre ! Mais à ce moment là, même si je l'ai remercié, je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui faire confiance !

Pourquoi ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai, elle était la seule à avoir eu un geste de compassion envers toi !

C'est vrai, mais je suis un Malfoy ! Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de se montrer faible ! Encore moins de demander de l'aide ! Et en y réfléchissant bien, elle était bien la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pu me confier ! N'oublies pas que je l'ai insulté pendant six ans !

Ca je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! Je me souviens de la première fois que tu l'as traité de Sang-de-bourbe ! Elle a pleuré pendant des heures !

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le regard de Drago. Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

-Je sais ! dit-il. Nous en avons parlé. C'est une des choses que j'ai le plus regretté ! Tu sais, ; cette histoire de sang je n'y ai jamais cru ! Ca viens de mon père, et comme tous les gamins, je prenais ses paroles pour vérité ! Hermione m'a fait part de sa douleur concernant mes insultes. J'avoue que même si elle m'a pardonné, j'en ressens encore de la honte !

Harry laissa Drago sombrer dans ses souvenirs un instant. Il ne savait que penser. Il le détestait bien sûr, mais il voyait bien sa souffrance quand il parlait de la jeune femme. Il percevait l'amour qu'il lui portait et en était d'autant plus curieux. C'est ainsi qu'il brisa ce lourd silence :

-Comment as-tu obtenu sa confiance, alors ?

-laisses-moi finir mon histoire, tu comprendras ! Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps et de patience, mais avec le recul, c'est toi qui m'as permit de l'approcher !

-Comment ça ?

-C'est à cause de ta lettre ! Celle que tu lui as envoyé en décembre !

-Ma lettre ?

-Oui ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle disait, mais elle a changé à partir de cet instant !

Harry fouillait dans sa mémoire. De quelle lettre parlait-il ? En décembre ? Il se trouvait avec Ron en Ecosse à ce moment là !

Drago se leva et pris un coffret sur la cheminée il en sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit à Potter.

-Je parle de cette lettre ! dit-il. C'est ce qui déclencha tout !

Harry lut rapidement la lettre. Oui, il se souvenait à présent ! Il se rappelait très bien qu'Hermione n'y avait pas répondu, mais sur le moment il n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop occupé à ses recherches. Cependant, il ne voyait pas en quoi cette missive avait pu mettre Mione si en colère contre lui ! Comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit, Drago lui dit :

-Elle était folle de rage ! Elle répétait sans cesse que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile, macho et sans cœur ! Je n'ai jamais lu cette lettre, mais je crois que tu avais blessé son amour propre. Dans un sens ce fut une aubaine pour mes projets, à l'époque ! Eloignée de toi, elle devenait plus vulnérable et plus encline à se tourner vers moi !

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

-Je veux dire, que sa colère était telle, que son côté Serpentard est ressortit ! Ensuite il ne fallait qu'un pas pour qu'elle me suive dans mon projet !

-En un mot, c'est de ma faute si elle t'a suivi ? C'est à cause de moi si elle en est arrivée là ?

-Ne t'attribut pas tout me mérite, Potter ! Hermione était bien assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions ! Mais disons que ton comportement a éveillé chez elle certains, comment dirais-je, certains aspects de sa personnalité !!!

-Je vois !

Harry ne savait que penser. Et le petit sourire narquois de Malfoy avait le don de l'irriter. Il posa la lettre sur la table et reporta son regard vers le blond.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, elle a totalement disjoncté !


	5. Chapter 5

Malgré cet étrange échange, ce soir-là, les deux Préfets en chef ne s'adressaient pas plus la parole. Mais Drago sentait souvent un picotement dans sa nuque, signe qu'il était observé. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son observateur, malgré sa grande discrétion. La phase une de son plan avait fonctionnée au-delà de ses espoirs, Granger était intriguée !

Ils reprirent le cours de leur vie comme si de rien n'était. Un matin de décembre chamboula cette quiétude d'une manière des plus inattendue ! Hermione se préparait à rejoindre la grande salle quand Hedwige apparue brusquement à sa fenêtre. La jeune femme la fit entrer, décrocha le parchemin attaché à la patte et lui donna quelques graines avant de la renvoyer avec un :

-Merci, ma belle !

Comme elle avait entendu Malfoy sortir, elle alla dans la salle commune pour lire la lettre. Elle la décacheta d'une main fébrile. Enfin des nouvelles de Harry ! Elle émit le fol espoir qu'elle lui avait manqué dans son aventure et qu'il lui demandait de les rejoindre au plus vite. Mais elle déchanta bien vite à la lecture de la missive.

Chère Mione,

Je sais que cela fait un moment que nous ne t'avons pas donné de nouvelles, mais nous n'en avons pas eut le temps. Nos recherches avancent bien et nous sommes parvenus à localiser un Horcrux. Il s'agit de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ! Nous travaillons avec l'Ordre afin de trouver un moyen de la détruire, mais il semblerait que ce soit risqué. Rémus à peur qu'il ne m'arrive la même chose qu'a Dumbledore.

C'est là que tu interviens, peux-tu faire des recherches dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Tu nous serais d'un grand secours. Le Professeur Mc Gonnagal est au courant, elle te donnera les autorisations nécessaires.

Ron se joint à moi et t'embrasse. Il ne peut malheureusement pas t'écrire, il s'est blessé avec le sort de sécurité qui protégeait la coupe, mais ce n'est pas trop grave !

Comment va Ginny ? Dis-lui qu'elle me manque !

Merci d'avance pour ton aide, en attendant de tes nouvelles !

A bientôt.

Harry.

Drago se dirigeait vers ses appartements, visiblement perturbé. Il n'avait pas vu Granger de la matinée. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de manquer les cours ! Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, pas que sa santé lui importait, mais il avait besoin d'elle. Ce n'était donc pas le meilleur moment pour qu'elle tombe malade. Perdu dans ses pensées, il donna le mot de passe au tableau et ne vit pas l'obstacle au sol. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'affala de tout son long. Il se redressa brusquement et allait râler contre Granger quand ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. En effet, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux avait de quoi le rendre muet. La salle commune était sans dessus dessous. C'est comme si une bataille acharnée avait eut lieu. Tout était brisé en morceaux, les canapés étaient éventrés, les tentures lacérées et des livres et parchemins gisaient ça et là ! Il fouilla la pièce afin de trouver la Préfète, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas été attaquée. Il la trouva près de la fenêtre, vibrant de rage et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, il ne distinguait que quelques mots comme « macho », « déteste », « tuer » et « pauvre idiote ». Il s'approcha d'elle, sur la défensive.

-Granger, ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ici ? On t'a attaqué ?

La jeune femme ne répondait pas, elle semblait absente. Il la détailla et remarqua ses vêtements débraillés et ses cheveux plus ébouriffé que jamais. Elle était rouge et paraissait dans une rage sans nom. Il compris alors qui était l'auteur de ce carnage.

-C'est toi ! C'est toi qui à fait ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu es folle ou quoi ?

-Ou quoi ! répliqua la Lionne, enfin consciente de sa présence.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Granger !

-Ce n'est pas sensé l'être, malfoy !

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? dit-elle mauvaise. Je te préviens la liste est longue et tu figure en tête du classement !

-Je suis surpris, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part de « Miss Parfaite ».

Cela en fut trop pour Hermione qui se précipita sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol avec elle. Elle se mit à le frapper de ses poings sur le torse, comme une hystérique.

-LA FERME ! cria-t-elle. LA FERME ! LA FERME ! JE TE HAIS! JE VOUS HAIS TOUS!

Drago fut surpris de sa réaction. Il tenta de se dégager, mais n'y parvenant pas, il se contenta de lui attraper les poignets afin qu'elle cesse de le frapper.

-CALME-TOI, GRANGER ! cria-t-il à son tours. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te jeter sur moi comme une folle !

Hermione consciente soudain de sa position, s'éloigna brusquement du jeune homme et se mit à pleurer. Drago était de plus en plus confus. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre la jeune femme dans cet état ? Son regard se posa alors sur le poing droit de la Lionne dans lequel elle serrait un parchemin. Il tendit la mais pour le prendre, mais elle se recula violemment.

-N'y touche pas ! dit-elle. Ca ne te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi !

Alors, elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant le pauvre Drago complètement perdu face à son attitude. Il se releva à son tours, lança un réparo sur la salle et alla lui aussi s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mieux valait la laisser se calmer avant de tenter de lui parler de nouveau.

Il ne la recroisa pas avant le premier cours du lendemain, auquel elle arriva en retard. C'était le cours de Potions de professeur Slughorn. Quand celui-ci lui demanda la raison de son retard, elle vira au blanc et cracha :

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

-Ce n'est pas une façon de vous adresser à un professeur, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas parce que vous être une excellente élève que vous pouvez faire preuve d'autant d'insolence ! dit-il rouge de colère. Je retire 30 points à Griffondor ! Maintenant, sortez immédiatement !

-Parfait ! dit-elle. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de rester !

Elle sortit de la classe, sous le regard horrifié de Slughorn et des élèves tétanisés de surprise.

Elle ne se présenta pas aux autres cours de la journée et le restant de la semaine, se montra particulièrement odieuse avec ses professeurs. Même les élèves de sa maison n'osaient l'approcher de peur de faire les frais de sa colère. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice.

D'un pas rageur, Hermione se dirigea vers le septième étage où se tenait la gargouille près d'un mur.

-Courage ! dit-elle.

La gargouille fit un pas de côté et le mur s'ouvrit, laissant place à un escalier mobile en colimaçon. Elle monta sur la première marche et l'escalier tourna sur lui-même, l'amenant jusqu'à la porte du bureau de la directrice.

Hermione frappa.

-Entrez, répondit la voix de Mc Gonnagal.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? dit Hermione en entrant.

-Miss Granger ! En effet, asseyez-vous ! dit la directrice assez sèchement.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle observa le bureau et vit qu'il ressemblait en tout point à la description que lui en avait faite Harry. Il semblerait donc que la nouvelle directrice n'avait rien changé.

-Miss Granger ! reprit Mc Gonnagal. Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement déçue de votre attitude de ces derniers jours. J'ose espérer que vous avez une explication qui justifierait votre comportement !

-Malheureusement, je n'en ais pas Madame. Dit Hermione.

Minerva se leva et contourna le bureau. Elle se dressa devant sont élève et posa un regard plus que réprobateur sur la Lionne. Elle soupira et reprit :

-Ecoutez Hermione, je conçois parfaitement que vous soyez perturbée par votre séparation avec vos amis, messieurs Potter et Weasley ! Mais je vous croyais plus responsable et surtout plus intelligente pour ne pas vous voir commettre des actes aussi inexcusables.

-C'est justement cela le fond du problème, Madame ! intervint Hermione. Vous croyez tous tellement bien me connaître, que vous êtes tous surpris que la « Parfaite Miss Granger » puisse se comporter de la sorte !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Minerva surprise et choquée par le ton de son élève.

-Laissez tomber ! Ca ne servirait à rien que je vous l'explique ! souffla Mione.

-Je n'aime pas votre ton, jeune fille ! s'énerva Miverva (lol !) Je ne vous reconnais plus !

-Mais vous ne savez pas qui je suis justement ! répliqua la Lionne. Vous ne voyez en moi que la parfaite élève, responsable, capable de rivaliser avec les meilleurs esprits de ce temps ! Mais moi j'en ais assez de devoir toujours me justifier ! De devoir toujours être la meilleure dans tous les domaines ! J'en ais assez de tout faire pour me faire pardonner de n'être qu'une fille de Moldus ! De n'être bonne qu'à faire des recherches pour le grand Potter ! Moi aussi, je suis capable de me battre ! Je suis fatiguée d'être la Miss-je-sais-tout ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux faire mes preuves comme n'importe quelle sorcière !

Hermione s'effondra sur le fauteuil, à bout de souffle. La directrice commença à comprendre. La pauvre enfant était exténuée. Hermione était vraiment brillante et s'en était d'autant plus difficile d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer de la sorte. Malgré toutes leurs aventures, elle avait toujours été la plus forte du Trio, la plus sage et avisée. Tant de pression sur de si frêles épaules. Minerva eu soudain honte de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à la santé de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée, Hermione ! dit-elle. Mais je n'en reste pas moins déçue par votre attitude. Je devrais vous renvoyer, mais compte tenu de votre dossier irréprochable, je ne vous donnerais qu'un avertissement. Vous aurez aussi une retenue avec le professeur Slughorn. Je ne saurais vous conseiller de vous reposer. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers.

-Bien Madame. Dit Hermione avant de sortir.

Une fois revenue dans ses appartements, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Malfoy qui semblait l'attendre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions, Granger ! dit-il sérieux.

-Et de quoi, Malfoy ?

-J'ai une proposition à te faire qui devrait beaucoup t'intéresser !

-Vraiment ? Et laquelle ?

-Je peux t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherche !

-Que sais-tu de ce que je cherche, Malfoy ?

-Peut-être plus que tu ne le pense ! répondit-il d'un air narquois.

Hermione haussa un sourcil septique. Que pouvait-il encore mijoter ? Mais c'est tout de même curieuse qu'elle s'installa en face de lui. Il lui lança alors un sourire satisfait. Bien, elle était prête pour la phase deux !


	6. Chapter 6

Dans son bureau, la directrice ne savait plus que penser. Le cas de Miss Granger était plus que préoccupant. Il faudrait sûrement en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre avec Potter et Weasley. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien vint les interrompre.

-Quelque chose semble te préoccuper, Minerva. C'est en rapport avec Miss Granger ?

La voix était douce et grave. Minerva se retourna et se trouva face à deux yeux pétillants de malice. Elle eut un sourire triste.

-Ha, Albus ! souffla-t-elle. Il semblerait que votre portrait sache aussi tout ce qui se passe entre ces murs !

-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, même après la mort, ma chère ! dit-il rieur.

-Oui, sûrement. Dit-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Miss Granger ! Cette jeune femme est pleine de ressources ! Je suis persuadé que ce n'est qu'un petit passage à vide, tu verras qu'elle va se trouver une nouvelle passion et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Je ne sais pas Albus ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que se sont les personnes qui paraissent le plus solide qui sombrent le plus profondément ! Cette jeune femme est fragile, son comportement actuel en est la preuve !

-Laisse-lui du temps ! Elle pourrait te surprendre ! dit l'ancien directeur avec mystère.

-Pourvu que vous disiez vrai, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment !

Le portrait de Dombledore resta silencieux, mais une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard.

Hermione et Drago discutaient depuis bientôt deux heures. Le jeune homme lui avait fait part à mots cachés qu'il ressentait des regrets concernant son implication dans la mort du vieux directeur. De son côté, la Griffondor lui avait révélé qu'elle ne supportait plus l'image que les autres avaient d'elle.

-Tu sais, dit le Serpentard, je crois que j'ai toujours été jaloux de toi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Et bien, tu as des amis, tu es brillante. Dans la plupart des matières, tu es meilleur que moi. Je t'ai détesté pour ça, tu sais !

-Il n'y a pas de raison pourtant ! Je suis meilleur en sortilège, mais tu me bats en potion. Pour le reste, nous sommes au même niveau !

-C'est vrai ! Mais tu es une fille de Moldus, et crois-moi, pour un Sang-pur c'est une véritable offense ! Mon père ne passait jamais un instant sans m'humilier avec ça !

-Je ne vois pas ce que le sang a à voir avec nos capacités ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je suis une sorcière, tout comme toi ! Tu vois c'est ce genre de préjugés qui me mettent hors de moi ! A cause de ça, j'ai dut travailler deux fois plus ! Les autres n'ont pas à devoir prouver leurs mérites !

La jeune femme se renfrogna. Un voile de tristesse et de colère mêlées passa dans son regard couleur de miel. Le jeune homme la comprenait bien mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Ce n'était pas facile d'être un malfoy ! Etre toujours parfait, supérieur aux autres, inspirer la crainte et le respect ! Tout cela pour justifier son existence.

-Nous ne sommes pas si différents, tu sais Granger ! dit-il avec amertume.

-Ca c'est sûr ! répliqua-t-elle sarcastique. Tu es un Sang-pur, riche et roi de Serpentard ! Toutes les filles sont folles de toi ! Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, tu es arrogant, cruel et pour couronner le tout tu possède un ego démesuré ! C'est vrai que nous avons pleins de points communs !

Le jeune homme fut blessé, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, par ces paroles. Cependant, il ne se mit pas en colère et plongea son regard dans celui de la Lionne.

-Tu te plains des préjugés que les autres ont sur toi, mais tu fais pareille avec moi, Granger ! dit-il froidement. Mais c'est ça justement notre point commun ! Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes perçu pour ce que nous sommes vraiment !

-Et que sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle sur un air de défi.

-Deux personnes qui portent un masque ! Obligés de faire semblant d'être parfait sans jamais pouvoir être nous-même ! Parce que nous sommes terrifiés à l'idée de nous dévoiler sous notre vrai jour ! Parce que les conséquences seraient terribles !

-Quelles conséquences ?

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la jeune femme sans détacher ses yeux de son regard troublé. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts.

-La souffrance ! souffla-t-il. Parce que toi et moi nous sommes fragiles à l'intérieur, et que ce qui nous terrifie vraiment, c'est de souffrire par la faute des autres ! Alors nous avons dressé un mur autours de nous, fait d'apparence. Toi, la Miss Parfaite et moi, l'Arrogant Serpentard !

La jeune femme était troublée. Ses doigts étaient si doux et son regard si pénétrant. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et sa respiration se fit plus saccader. Drago ayant perçu son trouble se recula d'un pas, mais garda ses yeux plongés dans les siens, comme s'il tentait de pénétrer son âme.

-Je te propose un marché, Granger. Dit-il avec douceur. Quand nous serons seuls, montrons-nous notre vrai visage. Sans faux-semblants ni mensonges !

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre, perdue dans ses yeux si clairs et sincères. Ses mots l'avaient touché, c'est comme s'il avait pu lire ses doutes et ses craintes. Serait-il possible qu'il les ressente aussi ? Comment savoir si ce n'était pas un jeu pour la briser ? Mais ses mots était tellement juste, qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse simuler sa souffrance intérieure.

Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue, que le blond récupéra avec délicatesse de ses doigts. Il lui fit un sourire sincère, ni sarcastique, ni moqueur. Elle le lui rendit timidement et pris sa main.

-D'accord, Malfoy ! dit-elle la gorge serrée. Ni masque, ni faux-semblants ! Juste nous !

Alors comme pour sceller leur accord, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et parti dans sa chambre avec un sourire. Drago la regarda disparaître derrière sa porte, la main posée sur sa joue. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur et le rouge lui monta au visage. Il avait réussi, mais il ressentait une certaine honte au fond de lui. La jeune femme l'avait touché par sa fragilité, écho de la sienne. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais à cet instant il se fit la promesse de ne jamais la blesser, comme s'il savait que dès à présent son bien-être dépendrait de celui d'Hermione. Ce baiser, un si petit geste, venait de les lier !


	7. Chapter 7

Drago suspendit son récit, se leva et déposa une bûche dans l'âtre. Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du feu.

Harry était perplexe quant à ces révélations. Il avait du mal à imaginer sa meilleure amie se comporter de la sorte. Elle si réfléchie, si responsable. Mais si ce qu'avait dit Malfoy était la vérité, il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il ne connaissait pas Hermione. Une profonde tristesse s'empara alors de lui. Il observa son ami du coin de l'œil et éprouva une grande jalousie pour celui qui avait su découvrir les secrets enfouis de la Lionne.

-Tu mens ! dit-il mesquin. Mione n'était pas comme ça !

Le blond se retourna vers lui avec un sourire triste, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-je me fous de ce que tu pense, Potter ! dit-il. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, dis-moi quelle raison aurais-je de te mentir ! Elle est morte et je ne vais pas tarder à la rejoindre ! As-tu vraiment cherché à la connaître vraiment ? Savais-tu seulement qu'elle avait eu un faible pour toi ? Non, bien sûr ! Tu étais bien trop préoccupé par ta petite personne ! Il n'y en avait que pour Saint Potter, le Sauveur du monde ! Tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour toi, pour que tu puisses accomplir cette maudite prophétie ! Hermione était un ange de bonté, mais elle souffrait ! As-tu remarqué cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, même quand elle semblait parfaitement heureuse ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais moi si ! Et s'en était effrayant, parce que s'était ma propre tristesse que je voyais ! Cette même souffrance qui me dévorait de l'intérieur ! Tu ne la connaissais pas, Potter ! Tu n'as jamais su qui était Hermione Jane Granger !!!

Drago était à bout de souffle ! Il fulminait de voir l'aveuglement de Potter. Ce type que Mione trouvait si extraordinaire.

Harry était stupéfait. Ce cri du cœur émanant de son ennemi pour son amie était réellement désarmant. Il voyait des larmes de rage ou peut-être de peine rouler sur les joues de Malfoy. Même lui n'avait jamais défendu Hermione avec autant de passion.

-L'aimais-tu ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

-A ce moment-là ? demanda le blond en tentant de se calmer.

-Oui, l'aimais-tu déjà ?

-Non ! Difficile d'effacer Six ans de haine, Potter. Mais j'avais déjà du respect pour elle. Elle m'avait écouté, sans me juger, enfin pas trop. Elle m'a tendu la main ce jour-là !

-Alors quand l'as-tu aimé ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est difficile à dire ! On ne s'est jamais dit ces mots, pas dans notre caractère !

-J'ai du mal à comprendre ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis déjà posé la question, tu sais Potter. Dit Drago en s'asseyant. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois qu'elle était la seule à avoir su lire en moi et me comprendre!

-Et pour elle ? demanda Harry nerveux.

-Ca va peut-être te surprendre, mais quand je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a seulement répondu qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. Qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas et que si on essayait, la magie disparaîtrait.

Harry sourit à cette réflexion. Si simpliste et pourtant si vrai. Lui-même s'était posé cette question concernant Ginny, sans succès.

Drago eut un geste las de la main, comme pour chasser un souvenir douloureux.

Harry ne savait plus que penser de Malfoy. Cet homme était si différent de celui qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Il était brisé, mais une certaine aura de sérénité émanait de lui. Hermione était-elle à l'origine de cela ? Sans nul doute, mais il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises concernant l'ex-Serpentard.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il au blond.

-Elle a eut l'idée la plus folle de tous les temps, digne de Dumbledore !

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est là qu'elle s'est mise en tête de faire de moi un Mangemort !


	8. Chapter 8

Après leur petite discussion, tout revint à la normale, du moins en apparence. Hermione repris son masque d'élève modèle et Drago redevint froid et distant avec tout le monde y compris la Lionne. Enfin cela était vrai en dehors de leurs appartements, car là, ils apprenaient petit à petit à se connaître. Ils passaient des heures à discuter de tout et de rien et c'est tout naturellement qu'Hermione en vint à parler des Horcruxs. Elle raconta au Serpentard ce qu'elle savait, la mission de Harry, la blessure de Dumbledore, le médaillon perdu et leurs soupçons sur ce qu'étaient les autres Horcruxs.

-Pour celui de Griffondor, je ne saurais t'aider. Dit Drago un soir. Mais pour le médaillon de Serpentard, j'aurais bien une idée !

-Vraiment ? demanda la jeune femme tout excitée. Laquelle ?

-Et bien, mon père à des ouvrages dans sa bibliothèque privée, je pourrais y chercher des indices.

-Tu oublie une chose, Malfoy ! Tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez toi ! De plus je ne pense pas que tu trouverais ce que je cherche ! Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qui était R.A.B ! C'est lui qui l'a caché. De plus d'après le message laissé dans le faux médaillon, je pense que c'était un proche de Voldemort, sûrement un Mangemort !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda le blond septique.

-Une intuition !

-Alors c'est sans issue ! souffla Drago.

-Pour le moment je vais me concentrer sur l'objet appartenant à Griffondor, pour le reste on trouvera bien une solution.

Les deux nouveaux alliés se faisaient discrets. On ne les voyait jamais ensemble, sauf pour leurs rondes. Les professeurs se félicitaient du retour de Miss Granger la studieuse qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Et les Serpentards ne tentaient plus d'agresser Drago, ils se contentaient de la surveiller.

C'est dans ce contexte que Malfoy croisa le chemin de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

-Alors, Drago ! dit Pansy mauvaise. Quel effet ça fait de ne plus être le roi des Serpentards ?

-Ce n'est que temporaire, Pansy ! cracha le blond.

-Vraiment ? Après ton échec de l'année dernière, je doute que tu puisses revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Maître !

-Le fait que je n'aie pas pu tuer le vieux fou ne signifie en aucun cas que j'ai trahi le Maître, ma chère !

-C'est ce que nous verrons ! dit-elle dans une grimasse de haine. Nous t'avons à l'œil, Dragichou !

Sur ce, elle s'en alla suivi de Zabini, laissant Drago perplexe et peu rassuré.

Le soir venu, il fit part de cette conversation à Hermione, qui eu une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

-Mais c'est parfait ! dit-elle tout excitée.

-Quoi ? dit-il surpris. Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'ils peuvent m'atteindre quand ils le désirent ! Si Vol… Voldemort veut ma mort, je suis foutu !

-Au contraire ! s'exclama-t-elle. Cela peut tourner à notre avantage !

-Et comment, Miss-j'ai-perdu-l'esprit ?

-Il nous faut des renseignements ! Le meilleur moyen est de renouer des liens avec tes anciens « amis » !

-Développe !

La lionne lui fit alors part d'un plan qui venait de germer dans son esprit tordu. Le Serpentard fut horrifié au premier abord, mais la jeune femme sut le convaincre que s'était le seul moyen.

Cette nuit-là, il ne parvint que très difficilement à trouver le sommeil. Cette fille était folle à liée. Mais il devait admettre que son plan était digne d'un Serpentard. Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'est qu'il allait devoir briser sa promesse.

Durant le reste de la semaine, il sentit des regards braqués sur lui en permanence. Pansy n'avait pas menti. Hermione et lui avaient repris leurs accrochages dans les couloirs, au grand dame des professeurs, mais pour le plus grand plaisir des Verts et Argent.

C'est en cours de DCFM, que nos deux comploteurs purent mettre leur plan à exécution.

Le professeur avait décidé d'organiser des duels afin d'illustrer les cours théoriques. Pour cela il mit les élève par deux, un Serpentard contre un Griffondor. Les deux Préfets en chef furent mis ensemble. Il se présentèrent sur l'aire de combat, la baguette en main.

-Saluer ! dit le professeur.

Les deux adversaires s'exécutèrent et ce fut Drago qui attaqua le premier :

-STUPEFIX !

-PROTEGO ! RICTUSEMPRA !

-PROTEGO!

Les sorts fusaient à un rythme effréné. Ne laissant aucun répit aux combattants. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le dessus. C'est alors que sous les yeux horrifiés de l'assemblée, Drago lança un sort terrible à la lionne qui ne pu l'éviter.

-SECTUMSEMPRA !

Le sort atteint la jeune femme en pleine poitrine. Elle se retrouva propulsée à travers la pièce, sous la puissance du sort. Quand le professeur se précipita vers elle, il ne vit qu'une poupée désarticulée, se vidant de son sang. Il la fit léviter et se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers Malfoy qui affichait un sourire de satisfaction malsaine. Pansy afficha un air de victoire. Mais ce que nul ne savait, c'est qu'au fond de lui, Drago hurlait de désespoir, ne voulant qu'une chose, courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le reste de la journée fut un enfer pour lui. Les élèves de sa Maison le félicitaient pour son exploit, tandis que le reste des élèves lui crachait au visage. Il dut menacer plus d'un de sa baguette. Mc Gonnagal l'avait convoqué et menacé d'expulsion, il s'en sortit finalement qu'avec un mois de retenue et 50 points en moins. Pansy était venue le voir. Elle minaudait littéralement. Il sut que le plan avait réussi, quand elle l'invita à une fête dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour le lendemain.

Tard dans la nuit, il se faufila dans les couloirs, louant merlin que Rogue soit absent. Il arriva tant bien que mal à échapper à Rusard et sa chatte sortie de l'enfer, et atteint les portes de l'infirmerie. Sans faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel gisait la Griffondor.

Elle était livide et avait la poitrine bandée. Cette vision eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur sur le jeune homme. Il laissa échapper une larme de rage et chuchota à l'intention de la Lionne :

-Tu es la fille la plus inconsciente que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Tu étais vraiment obligée d'en arriver à cette extrémité ?

-Ca a marché ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle en ouvrant ses grands yeux ambrés.

-Tu as failli mourir et c'est tout ce qui t'importe ? dit-il emplit de colère.

La jeune femme se redressa avec une grimace et un gémissement de douleur. Drago s'assit près d'elle, le regard inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Dit-elle. La blessure est déjà refermée. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

-Nous avons réussi ! dit-il en détournant les yeux de la Lionne.

-Regarde-moi ! dit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Granger ! cracha-t-il. J'aurais pu te tuer !

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Ce n'est pas dans ta nature ! J'ai confiance en toi, Drago !

Le jeune homme fut surpris, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre et il sut qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris-bleu et lui sourit. Il le lui rendit timidement.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il fébrile.

-Maintenant, tu va aller voir les autres et leur dire que tu veux devenir Mangemort !

-Tu es sûre que c'est le seul moyen ?

-Oui ! C'est ta seule garantie de survie, Drago, la seule !

-Mais, ce que tu me demande Hermione ! C'est trop… Je ne pourrais pas !

-Si tu pourras ! Tu en as la force, je le sais ! Je serais avec toi !

Alors, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant. Drago s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas, et pour la première fois de sa vie il laissa couler toute sa peine et toute sa souffrance. Il vida son cœur dans les bras de la seule personne qui avait su le comprendre. Hermione lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste tendre et souffla à son oreille :

-Je serais là, quoi qu'il advienne ! Je t'en fais la promesse, Drago !


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione du passer une semaine à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de ses blessures. Pendant ce temps, Drago fit son possible afin de prouver aux Serpentards qu'il était toujours le cruel et abject Drago Malfoy. Ceci eu pour résultat que Pansy ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Elle était encore plus collante qu'avant. Cela fit rire Hermione qui lui conseilla de coucher avec pour la calmer.

-T'es pas un peu dingue ! s'insurgea Drago. Ce sera encore plus difficile de me débarrasser d'elle après ça !

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, Drago ! dit Hermione complètement hilare. C'est trop drôle !

-C'est ça, moque-toi ! Je préfère encore embrasser Weasley sur la bouche que de toucher cette chose à face de chien ! cracha Drago vexé.

Cette tirade eue pour effet d'aggraver l'hilarité de la Lionne. Mais au lieu de vexer encore plus le blond, il sourit en la voyant si joyeuse. Elle rayonnait ! Il eut comme une envie de plonger sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais se retint de peur de l'effrayer. Même si leur relation était à présent basée sur une confiance mutuelle, il ne se sentait pas encore le droit d'avoir des gestes tendres avec elle.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanterie ! dit Hermione en se calmant. En ce qui concerne notre projet, où ça en est ?

-Je crois que Pansy a écrit à son père. Elle m'a dit que lors des vacances de février je devrais être convoqué pour parler de mon cas.

-C'est en bonne voie, donc !

-Oui, je crois.

-De mon côté, j'ai fait des recherches sur l'héritage de Godric Griffondor, afin de déterminer quel objet aurait pu intéresser Voldemort.

-Conclusion ? demanda Drago.

-Une grande partie de ses possessions sont toujours à Poudlard, mais je pense que pour ces objets, c'est une impasse !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la bonne raison que si l'Horcrux se trouvait ici, Dumbledore l'aurait déjà trouvé !

-Oui, c'est pas bête. Dit le blond déçu. Et pour le reste ?

-Et bien, certains objets sont au Ministère et d'autres ont été légués à des cousins.

-On peut éliminer ceux du Ministère, pour les raisons évoquées précédemment, il ne reste donc que les cousins !

-Je vois que tu apprends vite ! dit Hermione moqueuse. Je vais profiter des vacances de février pour faire des recherches dans les archives du Ministère.

Tout semblait se présenter à merveille, mais comme chacun le sais rien n'est simple dans la vie.

Drago reçu effectivement une convocation, signée de la main de son « cher » père. Il la fit lire à Hermione dès réception.

Mon fils,

Il semblerait que malgré ton pitoyable échec de l'an passé, tu sois toujours fidèle à notre Maître. On m'a relaté certains faits qui le prouve. Aussi c'est avec une grande fierté que je te fais part de la décision du Lord de te compter parmi ses Mangemorts.

Il veut t'apposer la marque dès les prochaines vacances, ce qui signifie que tu ne pourras pas revenir à Poudlard. De toute façon, Potter n'y étant pas et Dumbledore mort, cela n'a plus grand intérêt. Une mission te sera assignée le soir de la cérémonie.

Je compte sur toi, mon fils, pour être à la hauteur cette fois !

Heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

Ton père, Lucius Malfoy.

-Comment je vais faire, Hermione ! demanda-t-il paniqué. Je ne pourrais pas revenir !

-Alors, je pars avec toi ! dit-elle.

-Mais ! Et tes ASPIC ? Tu ne peux pas tout quitter !

-Je t'ai dis que je serais toujours là pour toi ! dit-elle déterminée. Alors, je pars avec toi, de plus, j'ai lu tout ce qu'il y avait dans la réserve, ce n'est pas ici que je trouverais des indices !

Le jeune homme sembla septique et le fit comprendre d'un haussement de sourcil.

-J'ai pris ma décision, Drago ! dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je quitte Poudlard et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis !

-Comme tu veux, dit le blond résigné, C'est ta vie après tout !

-Exactement !

Nos deux compères se mirent d'accord pour quitter le château le soir du bal de la St Valentin qui se passerait la veille des vacances.

Drago écrivit une lettre pour confirmer sa présence à la réunion et lui faire part de son impatience à porter la marque.

Hermione quant à elle, envoya un hibou à ces parents pour les prévenir qu'elle resterait à l'école pour les vacances de février et prévint la directrice qu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Elle aurait donc deux semaines avant que l'on ne se rende compte de sa disparition.

Elle profita d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour se rendre à Gringots et retirer ses économies. Elle loua aussi un studio dans le monde moldu et fit une demande auprès du Ministère afin de faire des recherches dans les archives, prétextant un devoir. Drago retira aussi un peu d'argent sur son compte personnel et le donna à la jeune femme. Comme elle refusa, il lui dit qu'il partagerait le studio avec elle et que c'était sa part de loyer.

Les jours se succédèrent avec une lenteur irritante, mettant les nerfs de nos eux amis à vif. Le bal arriva enfin.

Tandis que tous étaient occupés à faire la fête, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur.

-Tu veux nous faire tuer ? demanda Drago inquiet.

-Mais non, idiot ! répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. C'est un passage secret vers la Cabane Hurlante ! STUPEFIX !

Elle se dirigea vers une racine et appuya sur un nœud dans le bois, faisant apparaître le passage.

-Et ben ! dit le Serpentard. Si j'avais su ça l'année dernière !

La lionne lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit ravaler ses paroles.

-Je plaisante, Hermione ! dit-il honteux.

Nos deux amis prirent le passage et arrivèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante. Là, Hermine se jeta un sort afin de changer d'apparence. Puis ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais et s'installèrent à une table en retrait.

-Quand est-ce que ton père arrive ? demanda Hermione après que la serveuse eut déposé deux Bièraubeurs.

-Dans une demi-heure ! dit Drago nerveux.

-On fait comment ?

-Ce serait mieux si tu partais avant. Je ne veux pas qu'il te voit, il poserait trop de question.

-Ok ! Alors je te laisse, tu me rejoins à cette adresse dès que tu pourras. Dit-elle en lui tendant un papier.

Elle but son verre d'un trait et serra sa main pour lui donner du courage. Puis elle sortit et transplana.

Drago était nerveux. Cette confrontation avec son père le mettait mal à l'aise. Il but son verre cul-sec et attendit.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, un homme encapuchonné entra et vint s'installer en face de Drago.

-Alors, il semblerait que tu as prit ta décision ! dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Parrain ? demanda-t-il surpris. Je croyais que mon père viendrait me chercher.

-Il avait une mission à remplir, dit Rogue. Le Maître m'a donc confié la mission de te ramener à lui.

-Et que fais mon père ?

-Il doit tuer des Moldus, les Granger.

Drago reteint son souffle une seconde et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, mais cela suffit pour que Rogue le remarqua.

-Cela ne semble pas te faire plaisir ! répliqua Rogue. Tu as pourtant faillit tuer Granger !

-Non au contraire, cela me fait très plaisir ! Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! dit-il en y mettant autant de conviction qu'il pouvait dans la voix.

-Tu mens mal, Drago ! dit Rogue glacial. Tu ne feras pas long feu devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu ne parviens pas à mieux dissimuler tes émotions.

Drago se sentit piégé, il serra fortement sa baguette dans sa poche. Il se tins près à lancer un sort sur son parrain, si celui-ci faisait le moindre geste.

-C'est inutile ! Je suis plus rapide et plus fort que toi ! dit Rogue calmement. C'était quoi ton plan ? Tuer Le Lord ? C'est voué à l'échec !

-Non, en fait, je veux vraiment devenir Mangemort, mais pas par loyauté à Voldemort, mais pour aider une amie et sauver ma peau.

Drago avait décidé de jouer carte sur table. Quitte à mourir, il préférait que ce soit de la main de l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père que de celle de Voldemort.

Si Rogue fut surpris de tant de franchise, il n'en montra rien. Il savait que Drago disait la vérité, il avait sondé son esprit.

-Tu ne peux pas prévenir ton amie pour ses parents, mais je vais t'aider à devenir Mangemort. En échange, je veux rencontrer Granger ! dit Rogue d'un ton qui n'amenait aucune protestation.

-Pourquoi, voulez-vous la voir ? demanda Drago anxieux.

-Je ne lui veux pas de mal, si cela peut te rassurer ! Je veux juste lui parler. Maintenant, suis-moi ! Il ne faut pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie.

L'homme sombre se leva, suivi du jeune homme. Le jeune Malfoy était terrifié et comme si Séverus l'avait sentit, il posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui communiquer de sa force. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils transplanèrent vers le lieu où la vie de Drago changerait à jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

-Tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda Harry.

-Pour ses parents ? Non, je n'avais aucun moyen de la prévenir sans me faire tuer. Répondit Drago d'un air sombre.

Il se souvenait encore clairement de ce moment et du dilemme qui s'était joué en lui. C'était un des rares regrets qu'il éprouvait encore aujourd'hui. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait haït son père avec une telle force qu'il en tremblait encore de rage.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, conscient de la détresse de son ennemi. Mais pouvait-il encore appeler Drago Malfoy ainsi ? Il se rendait compte qu'au fil de ce récit, l'ex Serpentard avait œuvré en secret pour l'aider. Du moins si tout cela était la vérité.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il ignorait une grande partie de ce qui s'était passé durant sa quête des Horcruxs. Combien d'autres avaient risqué, ou même perdu la vie pour lui permettre de vaincre Voldemort ?

-Et pour toi ? Demanda-t-il au blond. Comment c'est passé ton entrée chez les Mangemorts ?

Drago détourna la tête vers l'âtre. Un rictus de haine et de dégoût se dessina sur son visage. Il baissa son regard vers son avant-bras gauche, observant sa marque. Puis il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude du survivant.

-D'après-toi ? Dit-il. As-tu déjà assisté à une intronisation chez les Mangemorts ?

-Non. Dit Harry légèrement honteux. Mais je suppose que tu as dut faire tes preuves !

-Oui ! Dit le blond avec amertume. Pour être Mangemort, il faut que ton âme soit souillée.

Harry redouta soudain la suite du récit. Il savait que Voldemort n'était pas tendre avec ses hommes. Il se doutait que Drago avait dut commettre un acte terrible. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir lequel, mais il devait laisser le blond poursuivre. Après tout, il était venu jusqu'ici pour connaître la vérité. Il fixa alors Drago d'un air déterminé et dit :

-Raconte-moi !

Drago soupira. Il se leva et se servit un verre d'alcool qu'il but d'un trait comme pour se donner du courage, puis se tourna vers Harry et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il entreprit de lui décrire cette nuit-là.

-Rogue m'a conduit dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Un vieux manoir, je crois que c'était le domaine des Jédusor. Bien sûr à ce moment-là, je ne connaissais pas encore l'histoire de Voldemort, c'est Hermione qui me l'a raconté, après. J'étais très nerveux, mais mon parrain était à mes côtés. Il m'a conduit dans une pièce qui devait être une ancienne salle de bal. Au fond, se tenait voldemort. Tel un roi sur son trône, il toisait l'assemblée de ses Mangemorts. Ils étaient tous en tenue de cérémonie et se tenaient en cercle au centre de la pièce. Rogue m'a dit de me tenir au centre du cercle et de ne pas tourner le dos au Maître, puis il s'est incliné face à lui. A cet instant, deux hommes sont entrés, tenant un homme qui avait subit la torture. C'est là que j'ai compris. Pour obtenir la marque, je devrais sûrement le tuer. Quand Voldemort me l'a ordonné, j'ai hésité l'espace d'un instant. Et puis, j'ai pensé à Hermione et à la confiance qu'elle avait en moi. Je ne devais pas la décevoir et plus que tout, je ne devais pas échouer. Si je mourais, elle serait seule, et cette idée m'était insupportable. Alors j'ai fait ce que je ne pensais jamais être capable de faire. J'ai lancé un Avada sur cet homme, dont je ne connaîtrais jamais l'identité. Puis Voldemort s'est approché de moi, m'a demandé de tendre mon bras gauche et m'a apposé la Marque. La pire douleur que j'ai jamais connue. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne meure. Cette nuit-là, j'ai perdu une partie de mon âme, Potter !

Harry était horrifié par l'attitude du blond durant ce récit. C'était comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais quand il croisa son regard, il sut. Une partie de Drago était morte cette nuit-là. Il ressentit soudain de la compassion pour cet homme qui pour aider la seule personne qui lui avait témoigné de l'amitié, s'était damné. Alors il posa sa baguette sur la table, comme un message. Il lui disait par ce geste qu'il ne se méfiait plus de lui et que quoi qu'il dise, il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité dans le cœur du Survivant à l'encontre de Malfoy. Alors, Drago, pour montrer qu'il avait compris le message, inclina la tête et se rassit. A cet instant, Drago sut qu'Harry exaucerait sa dernière volonté. Une sorte d'accord tacite venait de naître entre les deux anciens ennemis !


	11. Chapter 11

Drago tremblait de tous ses membres, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il tenait fortement son bras gauche, à s'en faire mal. Il était devenu un monstre, un assassin !

Rogue se tenait légèrement en retrait, ne voulant pas brusquer son neveu. Il savait ce qu'il était entrain d'endurer et que rien ne pourrait le réconforter.

Les deux hommes venaient de transplaner non loin du studio qu'Hermione avait loué, mais Drago était comme pétrifié, incapable de bouger.

-Tu seras bien obligé de la rejoindre, dit Rogue d'une voix neutre. Miss Granger est loin d'être idiote, elle se doute bien de ce que tu as fait ce soir. Et la connaissant, elle voudra des détails.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, souffla Drago. Elle va me regarder comme si j'étais une chose immonde !

-Et en quoi cela t'ennuis ? demanda son parrain.

-Je ne supporterais pas de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux ! dit le blond en baissant la tête. Pas dans ses yeux à elle !

Si Rogue fut surprit, il n'en montra rien. Que ses deux-là aient pu devenir amis l'intrigua au plus haut point. De plus, s'était la première fois que son neveu s'inquiétait de l'opinion des autres à son égard, encore plus d'une Griffondor.

-Qu'y a t-il entre vous ? demanda l'espion.

-Elle me fait confiance, répondit Drago, au point de mettre sa vie entre mes mains.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'écrit Rogue surprit.

-Non, et c'est pour cela que j'ai peur de la décevoir. Tu comprends, elle m'a donné une chance de prouver ma valeur, d'être du bon côté pour une fois ! Elle est la seule à voir au-delà de Malfoy, elle est la seule à voir Drago ! dit-il la voix brisée.

Rogue était prit de court. Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant les yeux ne ressemblait en rien au petit arrogant et vil Serpentard qu'il connaissait. Drago avait changé, ou plutôt, il s'était révélé ! Il savait que Granger était courageuse et déterminée, un peu trop même, mais de là à faire confiance à son pire ennemi ! Il devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec elle.

-Allez, viens ! dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle t'attend !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Drago eut un mouvement de recul, mais Rogue le retint. Il leva la main pour frapper, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Hermione échevelée.

-Par Merlin ! cria-t-elle, en se jetant dans les bras de Drago. Tu es en vie ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre tu sais !

-Je vais bien, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

Se rendant compte de sa position, Hermione s'écarta de lui, les joues en feu et dit un peu brusquement :

-Ne restez pas dehors, entrez !

Les deux hommes la suivirent. Le studio n'était pas très grand, mais assez confortable. Il y avait un lit en mezzanine, un canapé devant une petite table et une cuisine à l'américaine. Au fond il y avait une porte qui devait s'ouvrir sur une salle de bain.

Les deux hommes prirent place sur le canapé. Hermione alla à la cuisine et revint avec un plateau contenant trois tasses de thé et des biscuits. Elle se mit à genou de l'autre côté de la table basse et servit les deux Serpentards. Tous trois burent leur thé en silence. Elle préféra ne pas les questionner, attendant qu'ils parlent d'eux-mêmes. Le silence se fit alors très pesant.

Drago posa sa tasse et sans un mot ni un regard, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder et encore moins lui parler, mais il pouvait l'entendre :

-Je suppose que cela à dut être très difficile pour lui, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-En effet ! répliqua Rogue d'une voix neutre.

-Je présume qu'il aura besoin de temps pour m'en parler. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Ce serait en effet judicieux de ne pas le brusquer, Miss. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je dois vous faire part d'une douloureuse nouvelle.

-Je suis au courant, Professeur ! le coupa Hermione en croisant son regard. Je sais que les Mangemorts ont tué mes parents.

Son regard était douloureux et humide, mais elle semblait lutter contre les larmes. Rogue salua son courage et éprouva malgré lui de la compassion pour la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait cependant pas l'exprimer. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de fixer sa tasse en silence. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence, d'un ton déterminé :

-Nous sommes en guerre ! Les pertes sont inévitables, même si c'est douloureux. Je les pleurerais une fois cette guerre finie, mais pour le moment, seul compte notre objectif !

-Qui est ? demanda t-il.

-Détruire Voldemort et son armée de monstres !

Quand il croisa son regard, Séverus vit une haine sans nom brûler au fond de ses yeux d'ambre. A cet instant, la Griffondor lui parut terrifiante, ivre de vengeance.

-Et de quelle manière allez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda-t-il.

-Avant de mourir, le Professeur Dumbledore à fait part à Harry d'un secret concernant Voldemort. Un secret qui permettrait de le tuer pour de bon.

-Je pourrais le dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! répliqua Rogue glacial.

-Je ne crois pas ! dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

-Vous semblé bien présomptueuse, Granger ! Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui ai tué Dumbledore !

-Je sais ! Mais pour ma part, je suis persuadée que vous n'avez jamais trahit l'Ordre !

Séverus Rogue était estomaqué par tant d'aplomb. Son visage si impassible d'ordinaire, laissa échapper une expression de surprise. Il se reprit rapidement et en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, dit :

-Soit vous êtes particulièrement stupide, soit vous êtes terriblement perspicace, Granger !

-Vous avez toujours eut tendance à me sous-estimer, Professeur !

-Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous rend si sûre de vos conclusions ?

-Dumbledore à toujours eut une confiance sans borne en vous. Qu'importe pour quelle raison, mais ce que je sais, c'est que s'était un homme avisé et cela me suffit. Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là et mes réflexions m'ont conduit à la conclusion que vous n'avez pas commit de meurtre !

-Et qu'était-ce alors ?

-Un suicide assisté ou de l'euthanasie si vous préféré !

Rogue était pétrifié. Comment cette gamine pouvait affirmer une telle chose ? Il la dévisagea avec insistance, voulant pénétrer son esprit. Cette Miss-je-sais-tout devait se moquer de lui !

-Non, Professeur, je suis très sérieuse ! Le professeur Dumbledore était mourrant et vous l'avez tué sur son ordre. Il savait que Drago ne pourrait pas le faire, alors pour le sauver, Dumbledore vous a demandé de le faire à sa place.

-C'est parfaitement stupide ! cracha Rogue.

-Je ne crois pas ! Dumbledore n'était pas homme à accepter que sa mort ne serve à rien. En faisant cette demande, il s'assurait de sauver Drago et par-là de renforcer votre position au sein des Mangemorts !

-Et pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

-C'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place, me sachant condamnée !

Décidément, cette jeune femme le surprenait vraiment ! En arriver à de telles conclusions ! devant la surprise de l'homme, la Lionne poursuivit :

-Avez-vous déjà joué aux échecs, Professeur ? Ce n'est pas un jeu que j'affectionne particulièrement, mais il est très intéressant. Une tactique consiste à sacrifier une pièce forte afin de permettre à une autre qui semble de moindre intérêt de se positionner de telle manière qu'elle puisse prendre l'adversaire par surprise et le mettre en échec. C'est ce qu'à fait Dumbledore !

-Vous m'impressionnez, Granger ! Et si je vous disais que vous avez vu juste ?

-Et bien, cela me conforterait dans l'idée que je peux vous faire confiance et vous faire part de notre plan.

-Votre plan ?

-Vous pensez que j'aurais poussé Drago à devenir ce qu'il déteste pour rien ? Nous avons un plan pour aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort et nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide.

-Mon aide ? Et pour quoi faire exactement ? demanda Rogue, suspicieux.

Hermione plus déterminé que jamais, plongea son regard dans celui de son ex-professeur et dit avec un sourire digne des Malfoy :

-Savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcrux, Professeur ?


	12. Chapter 12

Drago n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Hermione se doutait que son intronisation avait été éprouvante et semblait vouloir lui laisser du temps pour qu'il en parle. Une profonde gratitude s'empara de lui, mais elle fut de courte durée car il entendait déjà son parrain qui allait annoncer à son amie la mort de ses parents. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise face à la réaction de la Lionne. Décidément, cette fille était incroyable ! Il se sentit honteux de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui épargner cette douleur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour creuser un sillon humide sur ses joues pâles.

Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille et ce qu'il entendit le laissa cloué sur place. Savoir que le vieux fou s'était sacrifié pour lui augmenta d'autant plus son sentiment de culpabilité. Lui qui avait toujours dénigré le Directeur de Poudlard, il apprenait que cet homme avait foi en lui au point de jouer sa vie. Il se souvint alors de ce fameux soir, en haut de le tour d'astronomie :

-Drago, Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur.

-Comment le savez-vous ? avait répliqué Drago. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait !

-Oh, si, je le sais, assura Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu as presque réussi à tuer Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley. Tu as désespérément essayé de me tuer moi-même tout au long de l'année. Pardonne-moi, Drago, mais ces tentatives étaient bien timides… si timides, pour être franc, que je me demande si tu y as vraiment mis tout ton cœur…

….

-Il n'empêche que vous ne saviez pas qui se cachait derrière tout ça, avait-il ricané.

-Il se trouve que si, répondit Dumbledore. J'étais sûr que c'était toi.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché d'agir ?

-J'ai essayé, Drago. Le professeur Rogue, sur mes instructions, a gardé l'œil sur toi…

-Pas sur vos instructions, c'est à ma mère qu'il a promis…

-Bien sûr, Drago, c'est ce qu'il disait, mais…

-C'est un agent double, espèce de vieillard stupide, il ne travaille pas pour vous, contrairement à ce que vous croyez !

-Il faut admettre que nous différons sur ce point, Drago. Il se trouve que j'ai confiance dans le professeur Rogue…

….

-Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. (…) Passe du bon côté, Drago… Tu n'es pas un tueur…

Oui, Dumbledore avait raison, il n'avait pas mit tout son cœur dans sa tentative d'assassinat. Il n'était pas un tueur, comme l'avait répété le vieux Directeur.

Et cette façon de répéter son prénom, Drago, comme s'il ne le considérait pas seulement comme un Malfoy. Une douleur lui perça la poitrine. Il n'avait pas compris ce soir-là que Dumbledore aurait pu être son salut. Que cet homme lui avait tendu la main le premier !

Des larmes de rage glissaient à présent sur ses joues. Puis son attention se reporta sur la discussion dans l'autre pièce. Hermione expliquait à Rogue qu'il avait agit sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, et elle avait raison. Voilà pourquoi le vieil homme avait confiance en rogue ! Mais après tout, ce n'était pas dénué de sens ! il se souvint alors des derniers instants du Directeur :

Rogue apparut, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore, affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux Mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou enragé et lui, Drago. (…)

-Séverus…

(…) Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant.

Rogue resta silencieux.

(…)Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage.

-Séverus… S'il vous plaît…

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore.

-Avada Kedavra !

Drago se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène dans le moindre détail. Et si la supplication de Dumbledore n'avait pas été pour sauver sa vie, mais pour que Rogue fasse ce qu'il devait faire ? Et si la répugnance dans le regard de son parrain n'était pas contre le vieil homme, mais contre l'acte qu'il devait commettre ? Et si la haine dans son regard était dirigée contre Dumbledore seulement parce que celui-ci le poussait à le tuer lui, l'homme qui lui faisait toute confiance ?

Drago était très perturbé par toutes ces questions. Se rappelant de ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de faire pour retrouver la confiance des Serpentards, il se mit à la place de son parrain et eut comme une révélation. Sévérus avait tué son ami pour la cause ! Hermione avait raison, ils étaient en guerre et devraient faire des sacrifices atroces afin de la gagner !

Il mesura soudain l'ampleur du courage de la Lionne et éprouva un profond respect, mêlé d'admiration pour elle. Il savait à présent que quoi qu'il devrait faire ou subir, elle serait sa source de force et de courage. A ses côtés, il ne pourrait que réussir !

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, pris une forte inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain.

Hermione et Rogue se tournèrent vers lui, le regard légèrement inquiet. Puis la Lionne esquissa un sourire encourageant.

-Tu tombes bien, dit-elle, tu va m'aider à expliquer notre plan au professeur Rogue !

Drago lui rendit son sourire et c'est avec une nouvelle force qu'il s'installa aux côtés de son parrain. Oui, Hermione était sa force face à l'adversité !

C'est tard dans la nuit et après une longue discussion, que Séverus Rogue quitta les deux jeunes gens pour rejoindre sa demeure.

Hermione débarrassa la table basse et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se mettre en tenue pour dormir. Drago installa le canapé et s'étendit. Son parrain ne savait rien à propos des Horcruxes de Voldemort, mais s'était engagé à faire des recherches sur le fameux R.A.B. Drago était confiant, ils avaient un nouvel allié.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il entendit d'une oreille discrète Hermione revenir.

Elle s'installa dans le lit en haut de la mezzanine, mais le sommeil semblait la fuir. Elle tournait et se retournait sans cesse.

-Drago ? dit-elle doucement. Tu dors ?

-Non. Dit-il sur le même ton.

-Je peux te demander un grand service ? reprit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr, tu le sais bien, Hermione.

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir !

Drago surprit par cette demande, se leva lentement ne sachant que répondre. Mais quand il croisa le regard suppliant de son amie, il ne put résister. Il monta dans la mezzanine. Elle ouvrit les draps et lui fit une place. Il se glissa alors à ses côtés et à peine installé, il la sentit se pelotonner dans ses bras.

-Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Il resserra son étreinte et veilla sur elle jusqu'à entendre sa respiration prendre un rythme lent. Elle dormait. Il déposa un chaste baisé sur sa tête et lui promit de toujours veiller sur elle avant de se laisser à son tour emporter dans les bras de Morphée.


	13. Chapter 13

-Rogue ! Pas un traître ! Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais croire de telles fadaises ? lâcha Harry hors de lui. Il a tué Dumbledore devant mes yeux !

-Tu étais là ? demanda Drago estomaqué.

-Oui, j'étais caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, reprit le Survivant, j'ai tout vu ! J'ai vu que tu n'as pas pu le tuer, les autres débarquer et Rogue assassiner Dumbledore sans aucun état d'âme !

-Et bien, apparemment ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! Potter, écoute, je comprends ta colère, mais mon parrain n'a fait qu'obéir à Dumbledore !

-TU MENS !!! cria Harry. Rogue était un Mangemort ! Il nous a tous trahi !

-Mais moi aussi j'étais un Mangemort ! Et tu veux que je te dise, sans Séverus tu ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps !

Drago était dans le même état de rage que Potter. Comment cet idiot pouvait dénigrer ainsi son parrain qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui ? Une furieuse envie de frapper le brun le pris soudain. Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces et se détourna pour ne pas être tenté de passer à l'action.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répliquer à ces paroles. Lui en vie grâce à Rogue ? Ce bâtard graisseux ? Il regarda le blond qui tremblait de tous ses membres, le dos tourné.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ? demanda-t-il perdu.

-Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? répliqua Drago cinglant. De toute évidence ton opinion sur lui est déjà faite !

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je veux savoir !

-Tu veux savoir ? s'énerva Drago. Monsieur veux savoir ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Saint Potter, laisse-moi rire ! Le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, quoi que tu en dises ! Sais-tu seulement combien de personnes ont perdu la vie pour toi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Le pauvre Harry Potter qui a perdu ses parents ! Mais pourquoi la vie est si injuste avec lui ? Le monde peut bien crever, du moment que ta petite personne est sauve ! Tu me dégoûte, Potter ! Et dire que Mione t'idolâtrait, c'est à vomir ! Si tu as détruit Voldemort, c'est parce que des personnes comme moi ou Rogue avons tout sacrifié ! Mais tu es bien trop nombriliste pour l'admettre !

Harry était effrayé par la fureur du Serpentard. Il n'osa dire un mot. Drago fulminait littéralement, quand une horrible quinte de toux le secoua. Il dut se retenir à la cheminée pour ne pas tomber. Harry tenta de l'aider, mais le blond le maintint à distance d'un geste de la main.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter ! cracha-t-il entre deux toux. J'ai promis de tout te raconter que tu le crois ou non. Je n'ai que faire de tes certitudes, c'est de ma vie dont je te parle. Tu peux toujours partir, j'en n'ai rien à foutre !

Harry se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la pièce. Dehors le vent continuait de souffler. La neige envahissait le décor à perte de vue. Il avait été marqué par les paroles de Malfoy. Etait-il aussi égoïste qu'il le pensait ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait cas des sacrifices qui lui avait permit de gagner cette guerre, mais sa principale préoccupation d'alors était de détruire Voldemort coûte que coûte ! Il se sentit terriblement honteux. Après un dernier regard sur la lande immaculée, il retourna près du feu et demanda d'une voix faible :

-Ton père te disait dans sa lettre que Voldemort te confirait une mission, quelle était-elle ?

Drago posa son regard sur le feu et dans un souffle répondit :

-Je devais trouver Hermione et la tuer !


	14. Chapter 14

°Elle était terrifiée ! Drago et Hermione couraient à travers de sombres couloirs de pierre, la peur au ventre. Ils devaient échapper aux voix, fuir le plus loin possible de ces monstres sanguinaires.

La jeune femme dérapa, se tordant la cheville. Son compagnon tenta de la porter, mais il était fatigué et malade.

-Laisse-moi ! supplia-t-elle. Sauve-toi ! Tu dois le rapporter à Harry ! Je t'en prie !

-Non ! cracha-t-il. Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici ! S'ils te trouvent, tu sais ce qu'ils feront !

-Alors, tue-moi ! implora-t-elle de nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas ! gémit-il. Hermione, par pitié ne me demande pas ça !

-Drago, dit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains, si tu tiens à moi tu dois le faire ! Je préfère mourir de tes mains que sous leurs tortures !

-Non ! gémit-il, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté ! dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Je t'attendrais ! Va maintenant, et sauve le Monde !

Elle attrapa la main de Drago qui tenait sa baguette et la dirigea vers son cœur. Il fit un mouvement de recul, mais elle le retint et plongeant son regard d'ambre dans celui humide et limpide de son compagnon, elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle ressemblait à un Ange empli d'Amour. Il versa une unique larme, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et sans un mot lança le sort de mort. Elle s'affaissa lentement dans ses bras, elle n'était plus.

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! °

Drago se redressa en sueur, le cœur battant douloureusement dans la poitrine. Une fine main se posa sur son bras.

-Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar ? demanda la voix inquiète de la Lionne.

-Oui, souffla-t-il, je te tuais encore une fois !

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Drago ! Ca n'est pas réel !

-Pas pour moi, Mione ! Et c'est pire à chaque fois !

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et pris son visage dans ses mains.

-Je ne le supporterais pas ! Sans toi, je ne pourrais pas continuer ! dit-il la voix brisée.

-Cela n'arrivera pas ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle glacée du jeune homme. Nous trouverons une solution, je te le promets !

Drago se leva, le regard perdu. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Hermione eut le cœur serré face à la détresse de son ami. Voilà une semaine déjà qu'il faisait ce cauchemar, depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de sa mission. Lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation, Voldemort avait confié la triste charge à Drago de tuer Hermione afin d'affaiblir le Survivant et de semer la terreur dans le monde sorcier. Elle savait que s'il échouait, il se ferait tuer. Depuis, chaque nuit il s'éveillait en hurlant. Elle devait trouver une échappatoire !

-On devrait tout arrêter, Hermione ! dit-il faiblement. Nous ne sommes pas de taille.

-Nous sommes allés trop loin pour renoncer ! dit-elle, sûre d'elle. Nous n'avons pas le choix !

-Mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! cracha-t-il, défaitiste.

-Tu le pourras et tu le feras ! Tu es un Malfoy ! répliqua la Lionne d'un ton sévère. Tu n'es pas un lâche ! Seule compte notre mission et si je dois mourir pour y parvenir et bien soit !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! grogna Drago. Si tu meures, je me tuerais, je te jure que je le ferais ! Et Potter pourra bien crever, le monde entier pourra bien crever, je m'en contre-fout !

-Drago…Je…

Le Serpentard l'attrapa alors et la serra contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le sentit trembler de rage et de désespoir et lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter. Il était inutile de parler, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet. Chaque fois, il craquait et chaque fois, elle culpabilisait de l'avoir forcé à devenir Mangemort. Elle le voyait sombrer chaque jour un peu plus. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil et passait parfois des heures les yeux dans le vide. Elle le menait à sa perte et souffrait de son état.

Se dégageant lentement de ses bras, elle releva la tête pour capter son regard. Il semblait si désespéré.

Sans prévenir, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser affamé, comme s'il tentait de puiser de la force chez la jeune femme. D'abord surprise, elle se prit à approfondir ce baiser, ouvrant la bouche et caressant la langue du blond.

Comme frappé d'un sursaut de conscience, il la repoussa violemment, baissa la tête, honteux de son geste.

-Pardon, dit-il faiblement, je suis désolé !

-Drago…

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'il se précipita déjà dans la salle de bain.

La Griffondor était perdue. Que venait-il de se passer ? Un geste désespéré, sans le moindre doute ! Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi troublée ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser, ils dormaient ensemble chaque nuit et jamais, même serrés l'un contre l'autre, elle n'avait senti ce trouble, cette chaleur dans son ventre. Alors pourquoi un simple baiser la perturbait autant ?

L'espace d'un instant, c'était comme si elle avait fusionné avec Drago, ressentant toute sa peur et sa souffrance. Il avait frôlé son âme avec ce simple geste !

Tentant de se ressaisir, elle ne se doutait pas un instant que Drago était dans le même état.

-Crétin ! cracha le blond à son reflet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? T'es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles !

Il se sentait nauséeux. Il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face ! Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache ! Le voilà bien avancé maintenant ! Il se sentait misérable et stupide.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un timide coup sur la porte.

-Drago… Ca va ? fit la Lionne d'une petite voix.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle décida de lui donner du temps et partit se changer. A peine eut-elle fini, qu'une tornade noire fit irruption dans le studio.

-Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Séverus Rogue fit le tour de la pièce de son regard d'onyx et s'arrêta sur la jeune femme. C'est d'une voix neutre qu'il dit :

-Drago n'est pas là ?

-Il est dans la salle de bain ! répondit-elle. Je peux aller le chercher si vous le voulez !

-Non ! C'est vous que je venais voir !

-J'allais faire du café, je vous en sers une tasse ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je veux bien ! répondit Rogue en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Hermione alla à la cuisine et prépara deux tasses de café soluble. Elle avait décidé de ne pas faire de magie ici afin de ne pas se faire repéré, On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Elle pris ensuite place à côté de l'homme et lui tendit une des tasses.

-Il n'est pas aussi bon que du vrai, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre qu'il passe. Dit-elle comme une excuse.

-Ca ira ! répliqua le sombre maître es potions.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Professeur ?

-J'ai peut-être une piste concernant les Horcruxes que vous recherché !

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est fabuleux ! s'excita la Lionne.

-Ne soyez pas si enthousiaste, Granger ! répliqua sèchement Séverus. Ce ne sera pas aussi simple !

-Expliquez-vous ! dit la jeune femme soudain inquiète.

-Le plus simple serait que je vous montre. dit-il. Avez-vous une Pensine ?

-Oui, un instant ! dit-elle en se levant.

C'est le moment que choisi Drago pour sortir de son refuge.

-Bonjour, parrain ! lança-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard de la Lionne, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rogue.

Il observa les deux adolescents et remarqua une certaine gène entre eux. Il leva un sourcil perplexe. L'atmosphère était chargée, ce qui le mit assez mal à l'aise. Il décida cependant de faire comme si de rien n'était, il résoudrait ce problème plus tard.

Hermione partit prendre la Pensine, tandis que Drago s'installa sur le canapé.

-Voilà ! dit-elle en déposant une vasque sur la table basse.

Séverus pris sa baguette, la posa sur sa tempe et en tira une substance argentée qu'il posa dans la vasque. La substance se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même. Il invita les deux jeunes à se pencher sur la Pensine. Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et plongèrent la tête dans les volutes argentées. Ils sentirent alors leurs pieds quitter le sol et tombèrent, happés par un tourbillon obscure.


	15. Chapter 15

L'obscurité fit place à un éclairage feutré. Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger n'eurent pas le temps de reconnaître le décor, que Séverus Rogue atterrit à leurs côtés.

-Quoi que vous voyiez, dit-il d'une voix neutre, n'oubliez pas que tout ceci est un souvenir et que tout c'est déjà produit !

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent de la tête et Drago fit un tour d'horizon. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre, faiblement éclairée par des flambeaux accrochés aux murs de pierre. Une table assez grande trônait en son milieu.

-Je connais cet endroit, chuchota le blond, c'est le manoir de Voldemort !

Hermione allait poser une question quand deux hommes surgirent dans la pièce.

-Séverus, le fait que tu sois revenu dans les bonnes grâces du Maître ne te permet pas de fourrer ton nez partout. S'il l'apprend, tu risque de passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Je ne fourre pas mon nez partout ! Je ne fais que mon travail ! Avant de perdre ma couverture auprès de l'Ordre, j'ai entendu Potter parler de cela et je pense que c'est important ! Qui sait ce qu'il trame contre notre Maître ?

-Tu es paranoïaque, Séverus !

La Lionne sentit comme une drôle de vibration à ses côtés venant de Drago. Elle l'observa et vit qu'il tremblait, les yeux braqués sur son père. Il semblait animé d'une profonde terreur. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, mais il se recula comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme fut peinée par sa réaction et reporta son attention sur la scène.

-La nuit de la mort de ce vieux fou, Potter et lui revenaient d'une expédition dont je n'avais pas connaissance. répliqua le souvenir de Rogue. Je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient allés chercher quelque chose qui pouvait aider Potter contre le Maître. Tu es sûr que tu ne connais pas de Mangemort ou ex-Mangemort dont les initiales seraient R.A.B ?

Malfoy sembla réfléchir un instant. Il hocha la tête deux fois et levant la tête vers Rogue, répondit :

-Je ne vois pas, mais il y avait le jeune Black ! Régulus Black ! Seulement rien ne dit que son deuxième prénom commençait par A !

-Pourquoi pense-tu à lui ? questionna Rogue.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est le Maître qui a exigé sa mort !

-Non ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport !

-Et bien, reprit Malfoy, ce que peu d'entre nous savons, c'est que c'est le Maître lui-même qui l'a exécuté ! Et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il faut l'avoir mit vraiment très en colère pour qu'il se salisse les mains. Ce que nul ne sait, c'est la raison de cette colère ! Black avait toujours été un fervent partisan et l'un des plus actifs Mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Je vois ! répliqua Rogue. Mais cela ne m'avance pas beaucoup !

-Tant pis ! dit Malfoy faussement compatissant. Tu as des nouvelles de Drago ? Ou en est-t-il de sa mission.

-Il semblerait, d'après ses dires, que Granger ait disparu. N'ayant plus de foyer, grâce à toi, elle doit se cacher, probablement chez les moldus ! D'après nos renseignements, elle n'est pas revenue à Poudlard et n'a pas été vue dans le monde sorcier !

-Ce garçon est un incapable ! siffla Lucius. C'est une honte ! Heureusement que Le Maître ne m'en tient pas rigueur !

-J'en ai vu assez ! dit hermione. Merci Professeur.

La jeune femme avait bien senti le malaise de son ami à ces paroles. Elle voulait cesser ce calvaire.

Rogue leur attrapa le bras et les tira vers lui. Un instant plus tard, ils s'élevèrent et atterrirent dans le petit studio.

Drago ne desserrait pas les dents, les poings fortement serrés. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la salle de bain, dans laquelle il s'enferma de nouveau.

La Griffondor ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, c'était inutile. Séverus s'abstint de tout commentaire sur l'attitude du jeune homme et préféra se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Ce que vous avez vu peut-il vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? demanda-t-il.

-Je crois, oui ! Mais je vais devoir faire de recherches au Ministère pour trouver son deuxième prénom.

-Un problème ? demanda Rogue devant l'air préoccupé de la Lionne.

-Le Ministère ne sera pas un problème, ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est que si nous avons vu juste et que Régulus black est bien notre homme, il faudra aller au Square Grimmaud !

-Cela risque en effet d'être un inconvénient de taille ! Même si ce n'est plus le siège de l'Ordre, il sera très difficile d'y entrer sans se faire remarquer !

Hermione se laissa choire sur le canapé avec un soupire de frustration. Rogue s'assit à son tour, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait fatiguée et amaigrie. Il se doutait bien que les deux adolescents devaient passer de durs moments, sans autre allié que lui-même. Il la savait courageuse et consciencieuse, mais elle restait un être humain. De plus elle devait soutenir Drago dans ses propres épreuves. Trop pour une seule femme !

Une grande lassitude s'empara de lui. Ces enfants ne devraient pas avoir à subir ce genre d'épreuves ! Un sentiment de compassion vis-à-vis de son ancienne élève lui étreignit le cœur.

-Professeur ! dit Hermione.

-Granger ! Cessez de m'appeler ainsi ! Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je ne suis même plus professeur du tout !

-Comment dois-je m'adresser à vous dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Appeler moi par mon nom ou mon prénom, qu'importe !

-D'accord, Séverus ! Mais seulement si vous m'appelez Hermione !

-Granger ! grogna l'homme.

-S'il vous plait ! dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bon, d'accord ! soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et Rogue grogna de plus belle. Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver !

Changeant de sujet, brusquement, il lui demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé avec Drago avant que j'arrive ?

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et baissa la tête comme prise en faute.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, Drago venait de briser le miroir et sa main était en sang. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il était bien trop furieux. Il avait envie de cracher toute sa haine, mais il ne pouvait émettre aucun son. Sa gorge était nouée.

Son père, ce chien ! Il le tuerait de ses mains s'il n'avait pas promit à Hermione de ne rien tenter contre lui.

°Un soir, alors qu'elle venait de lui parler de ses sentiments sur la mort de ses parents, il s'était écrié :

-JE VAIS LE TUER ! Je te jure que je vais te venger !

-Cesse de dire des idioties, Drago ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une telle chose !

-Pourquoi ? Hermione, il…

-NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme lui ! Si tu le tue, c'est ce que tu seras ! Un meurtrier ! Promet-moi que tu ne tentera rien contre lui ! Promet-le moi ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

-D'accord ! Je te le promets ! Mais s'il tente de s'en prendre à toi, je n'aurais aucune pitié ! °

Oui, aucune pitié ! Il eut envie de vomir à l'idée de porter le même nom que ce monstre sans cœur.

-Il le paiera ! Je le jure sur mon âme ! Il crèvera comme un chien !


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de discuter de l'incident avec Rogue. Elle éluda donc la question en s'orientant sur un autre sujet :

-Non n'avons pas vu tout ce qu'il fallait voir dans votre souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, Gran… Hermione ! Mais je pense qu'il est inutile de retourner dans la Pensine.

-Racontez-moi !

-Après ma discussion avec Lucius, Mc Nair nous à fait appeler. Un des Mangemort avait ramené un prisonnier !

-Qui ? demanda la Lionne inquiète.

-Un de vos camarades ! dit-il le moins froidement possible. Dean Thomas!

-Dean! Mais pourquoi lui?

-Il semblerait que depuis votre départ, Miss Weasley ait décidé de reformer votre petit groupe de rebelles ! dit-il sarcastique.

-L'AD ? Quel est le rapport ?

-Certains Serpentards, fils de Mangemorts ont prévenu leurs parents que votre petit groupe comptait bien rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous-savez-qui en a donc déduit qu'ils pourraient être en rapport avec Potter !

-Mais c'est absurde ! s'indigna Hermione. Vous savez que Harry à coupé tout contact avec nous de manière à ne pas nous mettre en danger !

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en était pas persuadé ! répliqua-t-il durement.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète de la réponse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez connaître les détails, Hermione ! répondit Rogue gêné.

-Allez-y ! Dites-le-moi ! Comment va Dean ? l'implora-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Il est mort ! Ils l'ont torturé et tué ! Je suis désolé, Hermione ! dit-il sincère.

-Non ! souffla-t-elle en portant la main à sa bouche.

Elle du se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues pales.

Après un instant, elle reporta un regard chargé de souffrance et de colère sur l'homme à ses côtés.

-VOUS ! cria-t-elle. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour empêcher cela ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pouvais rien y faire ! répliqua-t-il durement. Il était déjà trop tard ! De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas risquer de me dévoiler !

-Oh, bien sûr ! cracha-t-elle hargneuse. Il n'y a que votre peau qui importe !

-Vous allez trop loin, Granger ! cracha-t-il. Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir qu'il y a des sacrifices inévitables ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même ! Cessez de geindre et ouvrez les yeux ! Notre mission est plus importante que tout, même notre vie, mais sans les renseignements que je récolte, nous mourrons tous et Potter aussi !

-Je vous hais ! Je vous hais !

Hermione s'effondra en larmes, frappant sur le torse de Rogue de ses deux poings. L'homme la laissa déverser sa rage. Il avait été dur, mais il avait raison et la jeune femme le savait. Il l'entoura de ses bras pour la calmer et souffla dans ses cheveux :

-Je sais ! Moi aussi, il m'arrive de me haïr !

Quand Drago se décida à sortir de son refuge, il trouva son parrain assit dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-Ou est Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle dort ! dit Séverus. Elle a subit un choc, je l'ai mise dans son lit.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je lui ai appris la disparition d'un de ses camarades et comme elle est physiquement et émotionnellement exténuée, elle s'est effondrée. Dit Rogue avec lassitude.

-Qui ?

-Dean Thomas !

-Je vois. dit le blond en soupirant.

-Je vais vous laisser, Drago. Je reviendrai bientôt, quand j'aurai du nouveau. Dit Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-D'accord !

Drago se dirigea vers la jeune femme endormie. Il vit les traces de larmes et la pâleur de son amie. Elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant que son cœur se serra. Il s'étendit à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione gémit faiblement et nicha son visage dans le cou de Drago.

Cette nuit-là il ne dormit pas, veillant sur la jeune femme avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait être capable et maudissant Voldemort pour toute cette souffrance.

Quand Hermione s'éveilla le lendemain, elle était seule. Elle fut triste que Drago ne soit pas là pour la réconforter.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pu se résoudre à croiser son regard. Il se souvenait du baiser et savait qu'elle voudrait une explication. Il avait préféré fuir que d'affronter son regard. Il était lâche, il le savait. Elle avait besoin de lui, il le savait aussi. Mais ce qu'il savait surtout, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister face à son désarroi et il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle au risque de tout détruire.

Les jours suivants, ils ne se croisèrent pour ainsi dire presque pas. Et quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble pour manger, les repas se faisait dans un silence oppressent, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment gaie !

Hermione cherchait toujours le moyen d'entrer au Ministère sans se faire reconnaître et se torturait l'esprit pour résoudre le problème de la mission de Drago. Un soir à bout de nerf, elle explosa littéralement.

-CA SUFFIT ! J'en ai assez, ça ne peut plus durer ! Parle-moi !

Drago resta silencieux, détournant toujours le regard.

-Mais dis quelque chose à la fin ! Je vais devenir folle ! Crie, frappe, fout le feu, mais fait quelque chose !

Elle se tenait debout face au Serpentard, rouge de colère et le poussant pour qu'il réagisse. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. Folle de rage, elle sortit sa baguette et le menaça.

-Si tu ne fais rien, je jure que je te lance un sort ! Finalement, peut-être que tu es vraiment un lâche !

S'en fut trop pour Drago qui réagit enfin. Il lui prit sa baguette et la jeta au loin, puis lui attrapa les bras violemment arrachant un gémissement de douleur à la Lionne, cracha :

-Ne me cherche pas Hermione ou tu pourrais le regretter ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne dis rien ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Drago ! gémit-elle. Tu me fais mal !

-Je te fais mal ? dit-il d'une voix glaciale en la lâchant. C'est moi qui te fais mal ! Non Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal ! Mal au point de vouloir crever pour que ça s'arrête ! Mal au point qu'un Doloris ressemble à une caresse ! Tu ne sais rien ! RIEN !

Hermione était terrifiée. Elle recula mais se retrouva bloquée par un mur. Drago s'approchait tel un prédateur écumant de rage. Il se trouva alors si près, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux, envahie par l'angoisse qu'il ne la frappe. Quand elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille, d'un ton dur :

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal comme j'ai mal quand je suis près de toi !


	17. Chapter 17

Quand Séverus Rogue arriva devant le studio de ses deux anciens élèves, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte, ce qui le mit en mode défense. Il sortit sa baguette et entra discrètement. Le silence régnait, mais en tendant l'oreille, il distingua de faibles gémissements. Cherchant la source de ce bruit, ses pas le menèrent à la petite cuisine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il la vit. Hermione était à terre recroquevillée sur elle-même en étouffant des sanglots douloureux. Il la détailla et remarqua de vilaines marques bleues sur ses bras. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, mais ne semblait pas avoir d'autres blessures.

Il fit un tour d'horizon, mais ne sentit aucune autre présence. Il s'approcha alors doucement de la jeune femme afin de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

-Hermione, dit-il d'une voix douce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ?

La Lionne eue un mouvement de recul, mais reconnaissant Rogue, elle se redressa. Il put alors voir que sa lèvre saignait.

-Qui vous à fait ça ? dit-il d'une voix blanche. Qui ?

-Drago… souffla-t-elle. C'est Drago !

-Comment ? dit-il, surprit. Mais pourquoi ? Si je le retrouve, je…

-NON ! cria Hermione. Non, c'est de ma faute ! Il n'y est pour rien, il n'était pas lui-même. Je vous en prie, Séverus, ne faites rien contre lui ! Je vais bien !

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez ! lâcha-t-il sarcastique.

-Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ! Je vous l'assure !

Le sombre maître des potions aida la jeune femme à se lever et l'escorta doucement vers le canapé. De sa baguette, il fit apparaître une tasse de thé et la lui mit dans les mains.

-Racontez-moi ! dit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

-C'est que c'est plutôt gênant ! dit-elle d'une voix de fillette prise en faute.

-Je peux le lire dans votre esprit, si c'est trop dur ! répliqua l'homme compatissant.

La jeune femme blêmit. Elle semblait vraiment très mal à l'aise.

-Je ne vous forcerais pas, Hermione ! dit Rogue avec douceur. Mais cela pourrait vous aider ! Ca ne fait pas mal et je jure de ne rien lire d'autre !

Rassurée par sa voix, Hermione croisa son regard et accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, dit-il, concentrez-vous sur le souvenir. Respirez lentement et regardez-moi bien dans les yeux. C'est parfait ! Vous êtes prête ? Allons-y !

Séverus pénétra alors son esprit. Il sentit une légère résistance, mais elle le laissa finalement passer. Il vit alors la scène du matin :

-CA SUFFIT ! J'en ai assez, ça ne peut plus durer ! Parle-moi !

Drago resta silencieux, détournant toujours le regard.

-Mais dis quelque chose à la fin ! Je vais devenir folle ! Crie, frappe, fout le feu, mais fait quelque chose !

Elle se tenait debout face au Serpentard, rouge de colère et le poussant pour qu'il réagisse. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. Folle de rage, elle sortit sa baguette et le menaça.

-Si tu ne fais rien, je jure que je te lance un sort ! Finalement, peut-être que tu es vraiment un lâche !

S'en fut trop pour Drago qui réagit enfin. Il lui prit sa baguette et la jeta au loin, puis lui attrapa les bras violemment arrachant un gémissement de douleur à la Lionne, cracha :

-Ne me cherche pas Hermione ou tu pourrais le regretter ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne dis rien ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Drago ! gémit-elle. Tu me fais mal !

-Je te fais mal ? dit-il d'une voix glaciale en la lâchant. C'est moi qui te fais mal ! Non, Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal ! Mal au point de vouloir crever pour que ça s'arrête ! Mal au point qu'un Doloris ressemble à une caresse ! Tu ne sais rien ! RIEN !

Hermione était terrifiée. Elle recula mais se retrouva bloquée par un mur. Drago s'approchait tel un prédateur écumant de rage. Il se trouva alors si près, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux, envahie par l'angoisse qu'il ne la frappe. Quand elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille, d'un ton dur :

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal comme j'ai mal quand je suis près de toi !

Hermione était sans voix. Mais de quoi voulait-il parler ? Avant même qu'elle ne puisse le questionner, il reprit :

-C'est une telle souffrance que j'ai envie de te faire mal ! Oh, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Non, c'est moi le monstre, pas toi !

-Mais de quoi tu parle ? dit-elle tremblante.

-De quoi je parle ? De quoi je parle ? Voyons Hermione, tu ne vois donc rien ? C'est simple pourtant ! Ces derniers temps, je n'ai que toi et tu n'as que moi ! J'assiste à des horreurs chaque jour et toi tu tente de me consoler en sachant que c'est de ta faute si je dois subir tout ça. J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux plus de ta pitié mal placée ! Je veux plus, bien plus !

Il s'était encore plus rapproché de la Lionne qui était maintenant totalement terrifiée et perdue. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il lui attrapa les bras, lui arrachant un autre gémissement de douleur.

-Arrête, Drago ! pleura-t-elle. Tu me fais peur ! Je ne te reconnais plus !

-Tu fais bien d'avoir peur ! cracha-t-il.

Et s'en prévenir, il s'empara de sa bouche avec violence, la blessant de ses dents. Il força le passage de ses dents et goûta à sa langue avec sauvagerie. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme et lui caressa les seins sans aucune douceur. Elle tenta de nouveau de se dégager, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

Contre toute attente, sa langue et ses mains se firent plus douces. Il pressa son corps contre celui d'Hermione et elle put sentir son désir. Il libéra alors sa bouche et plongea sur sa nuque, l'embrassant et la mordillant. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la Lionne et il la souleva. Instinctivement, elle noua ses jambes autour de lui et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

C'est alors qu'il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il la lâcha et s'écarta violemment de la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Sans un mot, il s'enfuit de l'appartement.

Hermione totalement déboussolée, se laissa glisser le long du mur et éclata en sanglots.

Quand Séverus sorti de son esprit, elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Rogue ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait parfaitement sa gêne, mais était effaré par l'attitude de son neveu. Il avait faillit la… Non, il avait sentit le désir de la jeune femme, toutes ses émotions. Mais Drago était allé trop loin.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Hermione ! dit-il.

-Si ! Je l'ai poussé à bout ! C'est entièrement ma faute ! Je vous en prie, Séverus ! Retrouvez-le et ramenez-le. J'ai peur qu'il ne commette une bêtise !


	18. Chapter 18

-Comment as-tu pu ? cracha Harry, vert de rage.

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis pas posé cette question des centaines de fois ? répliqua Drago.

Le Survivant se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre sa baguette afin de jeter un sort au blond.

De son côté, Drago tentait de maîtriser sa rage envers lui-même. Il se rappelait chaque détail et une douleur sourde transperça son cœur. Ce jour-là, il avait bien failli violer Hermione.

C'est d'une voix blanche que Harry le sorti de ses réflexions :

-Qu'as-tu fais après ?

-J'ai marché pendant des heures, sans destination précise. Mortifié par mon acte. Mes pas m'ont conduit au Pont de Londres. J'avoue que l'envie de sauter dans la Tamise m'a effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. répondit-il avec lassitude.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a dissuadé ? demanda Harry d'un ton mauvais.

-Hermione ! L'idée de la décevoir m'était presque aussi insupportable que mon acte inqualifiable. En faisant ça, je prouvais que j'étais un lâche. Je n'en avais pas le droit ! Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs heures que Séverus est apparu.

-Tu compte sauter ou tu attends que quelqu'un te pousse ? demanda une voix froide.

Drago ne daigna pas se retourner, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Je ne suis pas aussi lâche ! siffla-t-il.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue.

-J'ai faillit commettre un acte irréparable ! cracha Drago.

-Ca je le sais, reprit Rogue, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête !

-A vrai dire, j'en sais rien ! J'étais dans un tel état de rage, je ne contrôlais plus rien ! Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, mais ce matin, c'était plus fort que moi !

-Es-tu amoureux d'Hermione ? demanda son parrain d'une voix neutre cette fois.

-Possible ! J'en sais rien ! Elle m'est devenue vitale, mais en même temps, je suis devenu un monstre par sa faute ! La douleur est si intense que j'ai voulu qu'elle la ressente dans sa chair. Je ne devrais pas penser comme ça, après tout j'ai accepté son plan en toute connaissance de cause. Je… Je ne sais plus !

Drago cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules tremblaient, mais Rogue ne sut si c'était de rage ou parce qu'il pleurait.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens ! Ta situation est loin d'être facile et même si Hermione tente de t'aider, elle ne peut pas comprendre ! J'ai plus d'une fois haïs Dumbledore pour ce qu'il me demandait de supporter, mais crois-moi, cette haine ne soulage pas, bien au contraire ! Rentre chez toi, elle t'attend et elle est inquiète pour toi !

-Même après… ? dit le jeune homme interdit.

-Tu serais surpris de savoir qu'elle était plus effrayée de la bêtise que tu pourrais faire que de son propre sort ! Hermione est une femme courageuse, Drago, et elle t'a déjà pardonné !

-Mais moi je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ça ! cracha le blond.

-Probablement ! dit Rogue d'un ton las et douloureux. Elle a besoin de toi autant que toi d'elle ! Ne laisse pas ta culpabilité t'éloigner de la seule personne sur qui tu pourras toujours compter !

Sur ces paroles lourdes de sens, Séverus s'éloigna, laissant son neveu méditer. Puis, poussant un douloureux soupir, Drago se décida à rentrer. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de ressentir une violente douleur dans sa poitrine.

A la suite de ce récit, Harry resta interdit. Ce n'était pas tant la souffrance de Drago qui le laissait muet, mais plutôt celle de Rogue qu'il avait perçu à travers les mots du blond. Il venait de découvrir un aspect du maître des Potions qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré lors de leurs séances d'Occlumantie. Ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'il demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé quand tu es rentré ?

Drago tourna vers lui un regard des plus douloureux, mais un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres pâles.

-J'ai perdu mon âme !


	19. Chapter 19

Drago Malfoy traînait des pieds, tentant inutilement de repousser la confrontation qu'il craignait tant. Arrivé devant la porte du studio, il hésita. Sa main tremblait tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la poignée. Il redoutait l'état dans lequel il retrouverait la jeune femme. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Elle se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce, près du canapé, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Son visage était de marbre. Il ressentit une étrange impression qui lui tordit les entrailles. Il fit un pas, puis deux. Elle tressaillit et des larmes surgirent brusquement, traçant de profonds sillons sur ses joues livides.

-Hermione ! tenta Drago. Je suis désolé !

-J'ai eu si peur ! hoqueta la Lionne.

-Je ne… Je sais, je suis un monstre ! Je te demande pardon, Hermione, je…

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, qu'elle s'était déjà jetée dans ses bras. Surprit, il ne fit aucun geste de peur de l'effrayer.

-Idiot ! Idiot ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! pleura Hermione contre son torse. Je t'interdis de me refaire une peur pareille !

Le jeune homme fut plus que déstabilisé. Elle avait eu peur pour lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et des larmes brûlantes glissèrent sur ses joues, tombant sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, emportant Hermione dans sa chute. La jeune femme commença alors à marteler son torse de toutes ses forces, mais il ne tenta rien pour l'arrêter.

-Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! hoqueta-t-elle. Je te déteste !

La scène sembla durer une éternité. Le Serpentard ne ressentait pas de douleur malgré la violence des coups. Il avait le visage niché dans le cou de la jeune femme, s'enivrant de son parfum si particulier. Il se dit que s'il mourait maintenant, cela n'aurait pas d'importance.

Hermione commençait à faiblir, ses coups étaient moins forts et sa voix se perdait dans ses sanglots. Elle le repoussa alors violemment. Il se laissa faire et se retrouva étendu au sol les bras le long du corps. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas croiser les siens. Il l'entendit se rapprocher. Il était prêt à tout, même à accepter la mort de la main de la Lionne ! Et c'est ce qui arriva, d'une certaine manière.

Elle venait de prendre possession de ses lèvres, son corps se coulant lentement contre celui du blond. Elle se redressa et il ouvrit les yeux, surprit. Aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres. Alors, il la bascula sous lui et plongea dans ses yeux d'ambre. Elle retenait sa respiration, tremblante. C'est avec une lenteur extrême qu'il rapprocha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles brûlante de la jeune femme. Il les caressait avec la douceur d'une aile de papillon. Il en traça le contour avec sa langue dans un geste de pure sensualité. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement entre ses lèvres et il en profita pour approfondir le baiser, jouant avec sa langue. Elle avait un goût de miel. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme, tout en douceur et avec une infinie tendresse. Alors, elle se détendit et passa ses doigts graciles dans la chevelure soyeuse du Serpentard. Lentement, très lentement, ils entreprirent de se déshabiller avec des gestes fébriles et maladroits. Quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, se fut comme une vague qui les submergea. Aussi brûlantes que de la lave en fusion, elles ne pouvaient se détacher.

Drago traça alors un chemin avec ses lèvres tremblantes sur le corps de son amante, la faisant frissonner de désir. Il voulait connaître son goût, il voulait s'imprégner de sa chaleur, il voulait mémoriser les moindres recoins de ce corps si parfait, si enivrant.

Plus rien ne comptait à part elle ! Quand il frôla sa toison soyeuse, il la sentit se raidir. Il releva alors la tête et sans un mot, juste avec son regard, il tenta de la rassurer. Il souffla alors doucement sur son intimité et la jeune femme se cambra, tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, dans un abandon total. Timidement, il embrassa le petit bout de chair, si sensible et très vite, il en joua de sa langue. Cette caresse si sensuelle et nouvelle pour la jeune femme, lui arracha un gémissement rauque. La sentant enfin détendue, il glissa avec délicatesse un doigt dans l'antre déjà humide de son amante et amorça un mouvement de va et vient. Hermione se cambrait de plus en plus et lâcha un cri surpris quand un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

Drago ne se lassait pas de cette volupté. Il accéléra le mouvement, la menant aux portes de la jouissance. Il arrêta alors et remonta vers ses lèvres. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et grogna en se jetant sur sa bouche. Elle releva son bassin pour sentir sa virilité vibrante contre son sexe quémandeur. Elle en voulait plus, encore plus ! L'envie de Drago était douloureuse, mais il ne voulait pas être brusque avec elle. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses, sa verge posée sur l'entrée palpitante du sexe de la Lionne. Il entra un peu et ressortit aussitôt. Elle lui planta les ongles dans la chair tendre de ses reins. Il recommença son geste plusieurs fois et n'y tenant plus, s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Elle lâcha une plainte dans son cou. Il s'immobilisa, lui donnant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. C'est quand elle l'enserra de ses jambes, qu'il bougea, l'invitant à suivre son rythme de ses hanches. Ses assauts se firent de plus en plus pressants, à mesure qu'elle gémissait et c'est dans une parfaite osmose qu'ils crièrent leurs noms en une jouissance nirvanesque.

-Je viens de toucher le ciel ! murmura Hermione contre les lèvres de Drago.

Il voulut bouger pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids, mais elle le reteint en son sein.

-Non, souffla-t-elle, reste ! Je veux te sentir en moi.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et resserra son étreinte. Puis, après un instant, s'allongea à côté d'elle, la tenant fermement entre ses bras et ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil bienheureux.

Quand Séverus Rogue passa plus tard dans la soirée, ils les trouva ainsi. Un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, il fit apparaître une couverture et en recouvrit les amants. Puis il sortit en silence, gardien de ce secret.

Elle était terrifiée ! Drago et Hermione couraient à travers de sombres couloirs de pierre, la peur au ventre. Ils devaient échapper aux voix, fuir le plus loin possible de ces monstres sanguinaires.

La jeune femme dérapa, se tordant la cheville. Son compagnon tenta de la porter, mais il était fatigué et malade.

-Laisse-moi ! supplia-t-elle. Sauve-toi ! Tu dois le rapporter à Harry ! Je t'en prie !

-Non ! cracha-t-il. Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici ! S'ils te trouvent, tu sais ce qu'ils feront !

-Alors, tue-moi ! implora-t-elle de nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas ! gémit-il. Hermione, par pitié ne me demande pas ça !

-Drago, dit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains, si tu tiens à moi tu dois le faire ! Je préfère mourir de tes mains que sous leurs tortures !

-Non ! gémit-il, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté ! dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Je t'attendrais ! Va maintenant, et sauve le Monde !

Elle attrapa la main de Drago qui tenait sa baguette et la dirigea vers son cœur. Il fit un mouvement de recul, mais elle le retint et plongeant son regard d'ambre dans celui humide et limpide de son compagnon, elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle ressemblait à un Ange empli d'Amour. Il versa une unique larme, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Non ! dit-il. Je ne te laisserais pas !

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et luttant contre sa propre douleur physique, repartit en direction de la sortie.

Drago s'éveilla en sursaut. Il observa alors la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Elle affichait un sourire de béatitude. Son cœur manqua un battement à cette vision. Elle était si belle !

-Tout va bien à présent ! murmura-t-il. Je vais bien à présent !

C'est sur cette douce pensée qu'il se rendormit, blotti contre celle qui avait ravie son âme.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione tentait vainement de se concentrer sur ses recherches, mais sans succès. Les images de cette nuit avec Drago revenaient sans cesse assaillir sont esprit. Il avait été si doux ! Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir à l'évocation de ce moment.

-Reprend-toi, Hermione ! se réprimanda-t-elle. On dirait une gamine pré-pubère à son premier rendez-vous !

Elle était dans les archive du Ministère de la magie. Comment était-elle entrée sans se faire remarquer ? C'est simple, avec l'aide de Séverus, elle avait enlevé une secrétaire du ministère et avait prit son apparence. Une fois sa mission accomplie, Séverus lui avait assuré qu'il lancerait un sort d'amnésie à la secrétaire et qu'il lui implanterait des souvenirs plausibles à l'aide de la Légilimancie.

Elle en était à son cinquième registre et était sur le point de désespérer quand un passage attira son attention. Il faisait mention d'une vente aux enchères, il y a environs quarante cinq ans. Des objets appartenant à Godric Griffondor avaient été vendus dans le but de venir en aide à des sorciers orphelins. D'après le registre, un certain Tom Elvis Jédusor, s'était porté acquéreur d'un des objets mis aux enchères. Le problème, c'est que la nature de l'objet n'était pas précisée.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, elle n'avait pas plus avancé. Il devait pourtant bien y avoir un registre complet de cette vente ! Dans un autre texte faisant mansion de ces enchères, elle trouva un mot inscrit à la main dans la marge :

Commissaire priseur : Abeldford Dumbledore.

Encore une complication, et de taille ! Elle décida d'en rester là, de toute façon, elle ne trouverait rien de plus.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle se dirigea vers la salle des Prophéties. En chemin, elle se remémora sa cinquième année à Poudlard et leur expédition ici, au Ministère avec les membres de l'AD. Pauvre Ron ! Il arborait encore les cicatrices dues à l'attaque des cerveaux.

Elle parcourut les allées de la salle des Prophéties. Quand son regard se porta sur une sphère, dont la légende l'intrigua.

S.P.T. à R.A.B.

Seigneur des Ténèbres et La lionne et le Serpent.

Prise d'une incommensurable curiosité, elle subtilisa la sphère et la cacha dans ses robes.

Elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer, car le sort de mimétisme allait bientôt prendre fin.

De son côté, Drago n'en menait pas large. Il venait d'assister à une réunion de Mangemorts, et avait du faire part de l'avancée de sa mission à Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il avait réussi, avec l'aide de Séverus à élaborer un scénario plausible. Il avait dit à Voldemort que ses recherches l'avaient mené à la conclusion que Granger avait disparue pour de bon. Séverus avait appuyé ses dires en disant que l'Ordre ne semblait pas la rechercher et qu'elle ne serait donc pas un atout contre Potter. Voldemort avait paru satisfait et avait chargé Drago d'une nouvelle mission. Il devait mener un raid meurtrier sur des Moldus. Il serait à la tête de plusieurs de ses camarades Serpentards. C'était leur épreuve avant de recevoir la Marque. Suivant l'enseignement de son parrain, Drago n'avait affiché qu'un visage neutre. Mais en son fort intérieur, il avait hurlé sa haine et son désarroi. Il allait devoir tuer de nouveau et ne pourrait se soustraire à sa mission sans se trahir. Mais ce qui l'angoissait le plus, était de devoir le dire à Hermione.

C'est donc dans un état de déprime intérieure, qu'il rentra chez lui avec Séverus.

La jeune femme les attendait dans la cuisine, affairée devant les fourneaux. Elle salua son ancien professeur d'un sourire et embrassa timidement Drago, sous le regard amusé ( ?) du maître des potions.

Durant le repas, elle remarqua que son amant n'était pas dans son assiette. (Pardon pour ce jeu de mot à 2 euros !) Mais elle ne lui posa pas de question, attendant qu'il s'ouvre à elle.

-Séverus ! dit-elle. Je crains que ma visite au Ministère ne m'ait pas fait avancer beaucoup. J'ai découvert qu'un objet de Griffondor avait été acheté par Jédusor, mais il n'était fait mention nulle part de sa description. De plus, le Commissaire priseur de la vente était le frère de Dumbledore.

-Cela est en effet un problème ! dit Rogue soucieux.

-Mais, reprit la jeune femme, j'ai fait une autre découverte dans la salle des Prophéties.

Elle sortit la sphère et la tendit au sombre espion. Il lut l'inscription et leva un regard perplexe.

-Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre ! dit-elle.

-Nous devrions peut-être la voir ! dit l'homme.

-C'est que… J'ai un peu peur de découvrire ce qu'elle contient ! dit-elle. Si ma déduction est bonne, je crois qu'elle concerne Drago et moi !

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme releva la tête de son assiette.

-Une Prophétie qui nous concerne ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! dit Hermione. C'est le professeur Trelawney qui l'aurait faite devant R.A.B !

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle. Personne n'osant briser la sphère pour découvrire ce qu'elle renfermait.

Après avoir expliqué à Hermione que sa vie n'était plus en danger, Rogue laissa les deux jeunes et partit pour l'Impasse des Tisseurs.

Drago n'avait pas desserré les dents et affichait toujours un air sombre. La jeune femme n'y tenant plus décida d'en savoir plus :

-Drago ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ! Parle-moi !

Le jeune homme n'osa croiser son regard et c'est la tête baissée qu'il répondit :

-Je vais devoir tuer à nouveau, Hermione !

Il entreprit donc de lui raconter la réunion et le but de sa nouvelle mission.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! dit-elle faiblement. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais si tu te fais prendre maintenant, tout ce que nous avons fait n'aura servi à rien !

Elle s'approcha de Drago et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se leva et s'empara de sa bouche avec passion et désespoir.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Mione ! dit-il contre ses lèvres. Fais-moi oublier !

-Viens ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

Alors, Drago l'embrassa de nouveau et la souleva. Elle enserra sa taille de ses jambes. Leur étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente. Celle-ci était violente et affamée. Il la plaqua contre le mur, mordant son épaule. Elle défit sa ceinture et prit son sexe dans sa main, le caressant dans un mouvement sûr. Il ôta la culotte de la Lionne d'un geste sec et la pénétra d'un coup de rein violent. Elle s'agrippa à lui et haleta sous ses assauts. Il voulait aller aussi profondément que possible en elle. Il voulait se perdre en elle. Elle gémissait de plaisir et suivait ses mouvements de ses hanches, améliorant l'angle de pénétration de son amant. Elle ne sentait pas sa tête heurter le mur et le crépit lui lacérer le dos. Elle voulait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Ensemble, dans un même cri bestial, ils atteignirent la jouissance tant désirée.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! dit-il dans son cou.

-Je serais toujours là ! dit-elle en le serrant fort contre elle.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas, redécouvrant sans fin le corps de l'autre, perdu dans leur propre monde.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry était très gêné par les révélations intimes du Serpentard. Il se doutait bien que leur relation n'avait rien de platonique, mais entendre les détails de leurs ébats de la bouche de son ancien ennemi était une chose difficile à avaler. Il avait sentit la passion du blond dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'était remémoré sa première nuit d'amour avec la Lionne et la douleur dans son ton aussi. Un silence entendu s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry ne voulait l'assaillir tout de suite de questions concernant la Prophétie ou sa mission. Il comprenait de plus en plus l'enjeu des choix de sa meilleure amie et surtout son silence à cette époque. S'il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour la dissuader de continuer dans cette voie. Il aurait alors agit en parfait égoïste, encore une fois, et elle ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Il percevait aussi la terrible position de Malfoy et les épreuves qu'il avait endurées. Le Survivant se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus de compassion envers le blond, au fur et à mesure de son récit. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas faire totalement abstraction de sa haine envers lui, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle était maintenant mêlée d'une pointe d'admiration.

Malfoy avait du faire de gros sacrifices et en payer le prix au centuple. Harry posa alors un regard nouveau sur cet homme meurtri. Il avait connu le plus grand des bonheurs et la plus grande des souffrances aussi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Drago lui parler.

-Potter ! dit Drago contrarié. Potter, tu m'entends ?

-Pardon? émergea Harry. Tu disais quelque chose?

-Oui ! Je te demandais pourquoi tu ne disais rien !

-J'étais entrain de réfléchir ! dit Harry les yeux dans le vague.

-Je vois ! souffla le blond.

Il se dirigea vers la boite à musique et en remonta la clé. Les notes cristallines emplirent la pièce de leur douce mélodie. Harry se mit à fixer cet objet aux couleurs des Griffondor.

-C'est quoi cette musique ? demanda –t-il doucement.

-Sonate au clair de lune ! dit Drago. C'est sa préférée ! Quand je l'écoute, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là ! Je me surprends parfois à entendre son rire, mais tout ça n'est qu'illusion !

-Drago… commença Harry.

Le Serpentard leva un regard surprit. Potter venait de prononcer son prénom ! Comprenant le regard stupéfait du blond, Harry se racla la gorge, mais ne perdant pas courage, continua :

-Drago, Quand est-elle morte ?

Le Serpentard baissa la tête, le regard douloureux. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il savait que Potter voudrait des détails et lui avouer les conditions du décès d'Hermione était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Potter ! Pas maintenant ! souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Mais… insista le Brun.

-N'insiste pas, Harry ! le coupa Drago. Par pitié, je… N'insiste pas !

Harry ne sut que répondre à cela. Il percevait la détresse et la douleur de Malfoy avec une telle violence, qu'il décida de changer de sujet. De toute façon, il finirait par le savoir, tôt ou tard.

-Que disait la Prophétie ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

-Je n'en sais rien !

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

-Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui l'a vue ! Et elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire ! La seule chose, c'est qu'avant de mourir, elle m'a donné un parchemin. Elle m'a dit que c'était la retranscription de la Prophétie. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le lire !

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers le coffret posé sur le montant de la cheminée et en sorti un parchemin scellé. Il le tendit au Survivant et retourna s'assoire.

Harry décacheta le scellé de cire et entama la lecture du document. Une fois fait, il leva un visage blême vers le blond et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Elle savait !


	22. Chapter 22

Drago se dirigea de nouveau vers le coffret posé sur le montant de la cheminée et en sorti un parchemin scellé. Il le tendit au Survivant et retourna s'assoire.

Harry décacheta le scellé de cire et entama la lecture du document. Une fois fait, il leva un visage blême vers le blond et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Elle savait !

Le blond semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées et mit un certain temps à se tourner vers le Griffondor. Il le vit aussi pâle que la mort, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard fou.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? T'en fais une tête ! dit-il dans une tentative d'humour, mais assez anxieux tout de même.

-Elle savait ! redit Harry. Elle savait comment tout cela finirait !

-Mais de quoi tu parle ? lâcha Drago visiblement très inquiet.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva le brun. Hermione savait que vous… Enfin que vous n'en sortiriez pas indemnes ! Vois toi-même !

Harry lui tendit le parchemin. Drago n'osa s'en emparer. Il avait peur de lire cette Prophétie. Il se décida pourtant et le cœur étreint d'angoisse il attaqua la lecture.

XXX

° La Lionne, proche de celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'alliera avec le Serpent, ennemi de tout temps. De cette union, naîtra une puissance capable d'affaiblir le Mage Noir. Mais cette puissance aura un prix, leur victoire leur volera la vie ! °

Drago,

Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je ne suis plus. Tu dois comprendre à présent pourquoi je t'ai caché le contenu de la sphère. Je te savais inquiet pour ma vie et ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas abandonner.

Me pardonneras-tu cette petite trahison ? Je devais aller jusqu'au bout et étant avec toi, je n'avais pas peur.

Je t'attendrais !

Ton Hermione.

XXX

Une unique larme glissa sur la joue de Drago, mais étrangement, il affichait un sourire, de ceux qu'il affichait à Poudlard. Harry était perplexe. Il ne comprenait plus l'attitude de Malfoy. Aurait-il perdu l'esprit ? Savoir qu'elle lui avait caché la vérité lui aurait-il détruit le cerveau. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, quand le Serpentard le prit de vitesse.

-Je la reconnais bien là, ma petite Mione, mon Ange !

-Tu ne lui en veux pas ? s'exclama le Survivant, visiblement perdu.

-Bien sûr que non ! dit Drago tout sourire. Comment lui en vouloir ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! dit Harry. Moi, je serais hors de moi !

-C'est la différence entre nous, Harry ! répliqua le blond de son air malfoyen. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, parce que je la comprends et que j'aurai fait pareil ! Nous étions aller trop loin pour reculer, alors autant y aller main dans la main !

Harry était soufflé. Il ne connaissait décidément pas Hermione ! Mais il devait bien admettre, qu'apparemment, elle et Drago étaient faits pour s'entendre. Il soupira.

-Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir revu avant. Dit-il triste.

-Mais tu l'as revue, Harry ! s'exclama Drago. Sauf que tu ne savais pas que c'était Mione ce soir là !

-Comment ? s'écria le brun. C'est impossible.

-Non, ria le blond, mais elle était vraiment très différente !

-Où ? Quand ? demanda Harry.

-Au Square Grimmaud, un mois avant la Grande Bataille !


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione n'était pas très rassurée. Séverus lui avait assuré que le Square Grimmaud n'était plus le QG de l'Ordre et que les protections étaient réduites au strict minimum, cela n'empêchait pas la Lionne de se sentir angoissée. Elle savait l'Ordre occupé à Pré-au-Lard. Drago lui avait avoué sa nouvelle mission et elle avait envoyé un message anonyme à Tonks au Ministère pour la prévenir d'une attaque de Mangemorts. C'était la diversion idéale pour aller dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius et chercher des indices sur son frère et, peut-être trouver quelque chose concernant le médaillon de Serpentard.

Elle se tenait devant le numéro 12 du Square Grimmaud. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se mit en condition et entra. Le tableau de Madame Black était couvert. Si elle ne faisait pas de bruit, elle ne risquait pas de réveiller la vieille folle hystérique. Elle se dirigea vers un petit salon, et s'approcha de la cheminée. Sur les côtés, se trouvaient deux serpents, dont les yeux ressemblaient à deux émeraudes. Séverus lui avait dit avoir sentit une aura de magie noire à l'approche de ces serpents. Elle pointa sa baguette et lança un « révélatum ». Elle attendit et vit le serpent de gauche se tourner vers elle. Elle s'approcha et entailla sa main avec un atamé (1). Hermione apposa sa main sur la tête du serpent. Celui-ci siffla et le fond de la cheminée s'ouvrit lentement, libérant un étroit passage. La Lionne s'y engouffra.

De son côté, Drago se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard. Il menait un petit commando composé de Crabe, Goyle, Pansy et Zabini. Il était secondé de Séverus, Bellatrix, Nott et Avery. Une sourde angoisse lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il devait assurer ou périr. Séverus lui lança un regard de réconfort discret.

-Bon, le Maître attend de vous que vous fassiez vos preuves ! Ne le décevez pas ou je vous le ferais payer au centuple ! dit-il à ses hommes d'une voix forte. Le but de la mission de ce soir est de marquer les esprits ! Plus vous ferez de victimes, mieux se sera ! Allez, Mangemorts, et que le Lord soit fier de vous !

Sa troupe se lança dans les rues et attaqua. Les sorts impardonnables fusèrent. De nombreux innocent furent touchés.

Après cinq minutes, des Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, transplanèrent. Un combat sans relâche se joua alors. Drago dut éviter deux sorts lancés simultanément par Lupin et Ron Weasley. Il assomma ses assaillants et rejoignit son parrain aux prises avec Mc Gonnagal et les jumeaux Weasley. Ils réussirent à les neutraliser. Trois Aurors furent tués par Avery et Bellatrix, mais les futur jeunes Mangemorts ne semblaient pas décidés à utiliser l'Avada contre leurs adversaires.

Drago se tourna vers Rogue.

-Tu crois qu'Elle s'en sort ? demanda-t-il.

-Je l'espère ! Elle s'est bien entraînée ! dit Rogue. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle !

Drago acquiesça et retourna à la bataille qui faisait rage. Il n'entendit pas son parrain ajouter :

-Ce qui m'ennuis, c'est que Potter ne soit pas ici !

Hermione avançait lentement dans le sombre passage. Après une centaine de pas, il déboucha sur une sorte de chambre taillée dans la roche. En son centre se trouvait une table de pierre. Au centre de celle-ci, il y avait une petite cavité. Hermione s'approcha et la détailla. Elle semblait remplie d'un liquide comparable à du mercure. Elle approcha sa baguette de la surface et ressentie une forte décharge qui la propulsa à deux mètres de la table. Elle se redressa avec une grimace de douleur et s'approcha à nouveau de la table de pierre. Elle sortit de nouveau son atamé et rouvrit sa blessure au-dessus de la cavité. Elle laissa son sang couler et prononça ces mots :

-Par mon sang, je me lie à toi ! Accorde-moi la force et viens à moi !

La surface argentée se mit à bouillir et le liquide s'évapora, laissant place à un trou. La Lionne y plongea la main et en retira une boite. Elle se recula et posa la boite sur la table. Avec sa baguette, elle lança un sort de détection de sortilège. Elle était sans danger ! Elle ouvrit donc la boite et y trouva le précieux médaillon.

Elle referma la boite et entreprit de ressortir de la chambre. Une fois arrivée dans le petit salon, la cheminée se referma et le serpent reprit sa position initiale. Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure des Black quand elle entendit le tableau de l'entrée hurler des injures. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle déposa son précieux fardeau sur la table basse devant elle et sortit sa baguette, prête à en découdre avec l'intrus.

A Pré-au-Lard, la bataille faisait rage. Drago avait réussit à épargner la vie de ses adversaires, mais il sentait le regard brûlant de sa tante sur lui et devait donner le change. Il visa Ron et lui lança un « Sectumsempra » au niveau de la jambe droite. Cela sembla satisfaire sa cruelle parente qui se détourna de lui pour lancer un « Avada » sur un Auror. Séverus se tenait en retrait. Il n'était là que pour observer, le Maître avait été clair la-dessus !

Les membres de l'Ordre, avaient éloigné les civils et attaquaient les Mangemorts et aspirants avec rage. Tout n'était que chaos. Drago espérait un appel de Voldemort dans les plus brefs délais. Comme si sa bonne étoile l'avait entendue, il sentit son bras gauche brûler. Il lança alors la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, signe à ses hommes de transplaner.

Hermione retenait sa respiration. Une goutte de transpiration glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Séverus lui avait fait subir un entraînement rigoureux, elle ne craignait rien. Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Qui pouvait bien se trouver ici ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour le savoir, la porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment sur … Harry ? Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas sensé se trouver en Angleterre !

Le jeune homme l'observa avec étonnement, la baguette braquée sur elle.

-Maugrey ? dit-il surpris. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

-Et vous, Potter ? répliqua Hermione fortement.

-Le système d'alarme s'est mit en route. répondit le brun. Je suis donc venu voir qui avait pénétré chez moi ! Et vous,

-Je vois, Potter ! Vigilance constante ! Si je suis ici, dit la Lionne, c'est pour récupérer des documents importants. Mais il semblerait que Minerva soit déjà passée.

Harry ne savait quoi dire. Maugrey semblait sincère. Hermione décida d'embrasser Rogue dès son retour. Ses leçons avaient porté leurs fruits. En effet, Séverus avait décelé chez son ancienne élève de fortes capacités psychiques. Il lui avait dit que ces capacités cumulées à la Légillimentie, pouvait lui permettre de manipuler l'esprit des gens. La Lionne n'était pas convaincue, mais quand elle était parvenue à faire croire à Drago qu'elle était Pansy, elle avait dut admettre que son ancien professeur avait raison. Il lui avait dit, cependant qu'il serait difficile d'appliquer cette méthode sur Harry et avait insisté sur le fait de travailler sans relâche Elle remercia aussi Harry en silence de ne pas avoir poursuivit ses cours avec Séverus. Elle était ainsi soulagée de constater qu'elle pouvait agir sur son esprit et lui faire croire qu'elle était Alastor Maugrey.

-Bon, Potter ! dit-elle. Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! Je vous laisse !

Harry était trop occupé à observer un objet derrière elle pour la retenir. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser en vitesse. Elle laissa la boite derrière elle. De toute façon, elle était destinée à Harry. Elle se pressa de sortir et de transplaner vers son studio. Une fois rentrée, elle s'installa sur le canapé et attendit le retour de Drago et Séverus avec angoisse. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas blessés !


	24. Chapter 24

Cela faisait trois jours à présent qu'Hermione avait trouvé le Médaillon. Elle concentrait ses recherches sur le dernier Horcruxe, puisqu'ils ne pourraient s'occuper du Serpent Nagini, que lors du combat final. Elle désespérait, ses recherches ne menaient à rien et il était de plus en plus évident qu'elle devrait rencontrer le frère de Dumbledore. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer et même si son nouveau pouvoir était impressionnant, elle ne pouvait pas maintenir son apparence d'adoption sur une longue durée. Cela nécessitait une trop grande énergie.

Séverus et Drago étaient rentrés de la bataille sains et saufs, du moins physiquement. Drago avait affiché un visage fermé et n'avait pas desserré les dents de toute la soirée. Une fois Séverus partit, il était allé se coucher, sans un mot. A son réveil, Hermione avait trouvé la place à ses côtés, vide.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le brusquer, mais son silence devenait vraiment inquiétant. Elle avait décidé que ce soir, elle lui parlerait, même si cela devait déboucher sur une dispute ou autre.

Elle en était à ces réflexions, occupée à préparer le dîner, quand le Serpentard rentra, la mine défaite et le regard vide. Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé.

-Séverus ne dîne pas avec nous ce soir ? demanda la Lionne prudemment.

-Non. dit-il.

La jeune femme vint s'installer près de lui et posa sa main sur son genou.

-Drago, dit-elle doucement, parle-moi ! Je sais que c'est dur d'aller là-bas tous les jours, mais tu peux tout me dire. Je suis là ! Ce silence m'inquiète, c'est plus fort que moi !

-Hermione, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, je ne peux pas ! Je comprends que tu sois inquiète et j'en suis flatté, mais si je ne dis rien c'est parce que je veux t'épargner ! Je suis amené à faire des choses terribles et je ne veux pas que tu connaisses ce visage-là ! Si tu veux m'aider, ne cherche pas à savoir !

-Mais…

-N'insiste pas, Mione ! S'il te plaît !

La Griffondor baissa la tête un instant, puis plongea son regard ambré dans celui, glacial de son amant.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ! dit-elle. Que tu ne veuille rien me dire, soit ! Mais je vois bien que tu souffres ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire !

-Crois en moi, Mione ! dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. Ne cesse jamais de croire en moi !

-Jamais ! souffla-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Drago plongea son visage dans sa chevelure et s'enivra de son parfum délicat. Il se redressa et déposa une multitude de baisers sur le visage de la Lionne avant de s'emparer de sa bouche avec passion. La jeune femme y répondit avec fouge et il ne fallut pas longtemps, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent nus sur leur lit.

Drago ne pouvait se lasser de la vision magnifique qu'offrait son amante, lascive entre ses bras. Il fit courir ses doigts lentement sur sa peau satinée, n'omettant aucun centimètre de chair. Ceux-ci furent bientôt remplacés par sa bouche. Hermione gémissait de plaisir sous la caresse érotique du jeune homme. Elle se sentait flotter, emportée vers l'éther. Quand elle sentit le baiser de Drago entre ses cuisses, elle ne put retenir un cri rauque s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle attira son amant à elle, en voulant plus. Drago s'étendit sur elle avec douceur et la pénétra, le visage plongé dans le creux de son épaule. Les deux amants entamèrent alors une danse sensuelle. Elle pris le visage de Drago dans ses mains et croisa son regard. Il était aussi sombre que la mer. Leurs corps se mouvaient en une parfaite harmonie, les menant au faîte du plaisir.

-Jamais ! souffla alors Hermione en atteignant la jouissance. Drago la serra fortement et la rejoignit, un sourire sur le visage.

-Pour toujours ! dit-il.

-Comment as-tu pu la laisser faire ? cria Drago à un Séverus Rogue agacé.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle m'a laissé le choix ? Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, quand Hermione veux quelque chose, il n'y a rien à faire !

-Mais c'est du suicide ! cracha le blond. Si jamais elle se faisait repérer…

-Je sais ! Mais le mal est fait ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre son retour !

-Quand elle reviendra, je te jure que je la tue ! grogna Drago.

-Je te filerais un coup de main ! répliqua Séverus.

Hermione se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait prit l'apparence de Luna Lovegood aux yeux de tous. Elle s'était installé dans un coin à l'écart, attendant son rendez-vous. L'anxiété commençait à ce faire sentir, mais elle respira un grand coup et calma les battements de son cœur. Tout allait bien se passer ! Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure de la nuit, rien d'étonnant, depuis le retour de Voldemort et les attaques fréquentes de ses Mangemorts. Elle observa rapidement la salle. Il y avait un couple, un groupe de cinq personnes et un homme seul. Le couple devait être des Aurors. Ils ne cessaient de jeter des regards furtifs autours d'eux. Pas très discrets, pensa-t-elle.

A cet instant, le patron du Chaudron Baveur se dirigea vers elle. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, quand il dit :

-Vous vouliez me voir, Miss Lovegood ?

-En fait, dit-elle, je voulais parler à Abeldford Dumbledore, Tom !

-C'est moi ! dit le dénommé Tom.

-Quoi ? dit-elle surprise.

-Vous avez bien entendu, Miss ! répliqua l'homme. Je suis le frère d'Albus !

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle observa l'homme qu'elle connaissait comme étant Tom, patron de la taverne. Mais un détail lui confirma ses dires. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais il avait les même yeux bleus pétillants de malice que le défunt directeur de Poudlard. Il affichait un sourire taquin devant l'expression étonnée de la jeune femme.

-J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! dit-il.

-Bien… Bien sûr ! affirma la Lionne.

-De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? demanda « Tom » .

-C'est à propos d'une vente aux enchères que vous dirigiez, il y a quelques années. Dit-elle. Par rapport à un objet en particulier.

-Vraiment ? Lequel ?

-Un objet appartenant à Godric Griffondor ! dit-elle en lui tendant une copie du registre des ventes. Votre nom y figure en tant que commissaire priseur, mais ni la nature de l'objet, ni l'acquéreur n'y sont mentionnés !

-Je vois ! dit l'homme. Cette vente remonte à de nombreuses années, je ne m'en souviens que vaguement. Mais pourquoi un tel intérêt ?

-C'est pour un article que j'écris pour le Chicaneur ! mentit Hermione. Je m'intéresse à l'héritage de Griffondor, et j'ai été très étonnée de voir que certains objets avaient été vendus.

-C'était pour une œuvre de charité ! expliqua l'homme. Les héritiers de Godric espéraient que ces objets rapporteraient beaucoup d'argent !

-Je vois ! dit-elle. Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de cet objet et de celui qui n'a pas hésité à verser un million de galions pour le posséder ?

-Attendez ! dit-il pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Pour ce qu'il est de l'objet, non, mais celui qui l'a acheté, je m'en souviens très bien !

-Qui était-ce ? demanda la Lionne, très excitée.

-C'était Lily Potter !


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione Granger était allongée dans une ruelle, elle perdait son sang sur les pavés. Petit à petit son esprit divaguait, ne laissant nulle place à des pensées cohérentes. Elle ne cessait de murmurer des « Pardonne-moi, Drago ». La douleur fit place à une douce torpeur, tandis qu'elle sombrait inexorablement dans les ténèbres. Elle ne distingua que faiblement une silhouette sombre se précipiter vers elle en criant, puis ce fut le noir total.

De son côté, Drago Malfoy avait dut assister à une réunion auprès du Lord. Etant inquiet pour sa compagne, il avait chargé Séverus Rogue de la retrouver et de la ramener chez eux, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

-Elle est inconsciente de ses actes ! avait-il dit. Maudit courage des Griffondors ! Elle va m'entendre et pas qu'un peu.

-Calme-toi ! lui répondit son parrain. Je vais la trouver, mais tu devras attendre ton tour pour lui faire la morale ! Peut-être qu'un petit sort bien placé lui remettrait les idées en place !

Cela faisait donc deux bonnes heures que l'ancien professeur parcourait les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Il allait abandonner en râlant, quand son attention fut attirée par des gémissements étranges du côté de l'allée des Embrumes. Il sortit prudemment sa baguette et se dirigea vers les bruits. Il mit un certain temps avant de distinguer clairement ce qu'était la masse sombre d'où provenait la plainte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, quand son cerveau assimila l'information.

-HERMIONE !!!! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et transplana directement dans le studio. Il la déposa sur le canapé et tenta de faire un diagnostique de ses blessures. Le visage de la Lionne n'était qu'une bouillie de sang, de larges entailles zébraient ses jambes et son dos et du sang s'écoulait abondamment de son flanc gauche. Mais ce qui le surpris vraiment, c'est que sous le sang qui commençait à coaguler, il pouvait encore discerner des cheveux blonds. Malgré la gravité de ses blessures, la jeune femme avait su maintenir l'apparence de Lovegood ! Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix douce :

-Hermione, ma douce ! Tu peux te détendre, tu es en sécurité ! Je vais prendre soin de toi, mais tu dois redevenir toi-même.

Comme si la jeune femme l'avait entendu, elle expira et ses cheveux reprirent leur apparence d'origine.

Vérifiant son pouls, Séverus se mordit les lèvres. Il était faible et irrégulier. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et revint avec de l'eau tiède, des linges et diverses potions. Il commença par ôter précautionneusement les vêtements de la Lionne, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Il entreprit de nettoyer les plaies des jambes et du dos, puis il lança un sort de suture sur celle du flanc. Il étala avec douceur un baume cicatrisant et banda les blessures les plus grandes. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son visage, redressant le nez, ressoudant la mâchoire et les pommettes. Là aussi, il appliqua un baume. Quand il eut finit, il la rhabilla avec une tenue de nuit et la porta sur son lit. Il entrouvrit la bouche de la jeune fille et y versa deux potions : une pour les blessures interne, l'autre pour régénérer son sang. Il reprit son pouls et fut soulagé de le sentir revenir à la normale.

A cet instant, un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Séverus se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Il pris la lettre qu'il portait. Elle venait de Drago. Après avoir renvoyé le volatile, il décacheta la missive.

XX

Parrain,

J'espère que tu as retrouvé notre Miss-stupide et qu'elle va bien. Je serais absent pour les besoins d'une mission importante. Dit-lui que je ne rentrerais que dans une semaine et qu'elle me manque déjà. Je te la confie, veille bien sur elle.

Drago.

XX

Un immense soulagement prit notre sombre Rogue. Une chance, ainsi Drago ne verrait pas dans quel état était Hermione. En parlant de la Lionne, il retourna à son chevet, mais elle était toujours inconsciente. Il voulait connaître les circonstances de son état, mais il ne voulait pas sonder son esprit, elle était bien trop faible. De plus se serait une sorte de viol s'il le faisait sans son accord. Il fit apparaître un fauteuil et s'y installa pour veiller sur cette si stupide et si courageuse jeune femme qui éveillait en lui de drôle de sentiments.

Elle resta ainsi durant deux jours. Les plaies se refermaient bien, mais elle conserverait sûrement quelques cicatrices. Séverus n'avait pas quitté son chevet sauf pour chercher des potions ou se nourrir. Il sentait cependant la nécessité de prendre une douche et du se résoudre à laisser la jeune femme, sans voir que les doigts de celle-ci bougeaient faiblement sur les draps.

Hermione avait mal à la tête, une douleur lancinante. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, tellement ils étaient douloureux. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et son visage la démangeait. Elle se redressa, mais sentit une vive douleur sur le côté. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit et qu'elle était couverte de bandages. Elle se leva et réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre la salle de bain.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers le miroir. Quand elle vit son visage, elle ne put retenir un cri. Séverus, qui était sous la douche et qu'elle n'avait pas vu, sortit brusquement pour se retrouver totalement nu devant la jeune femme paniquée. Se rendant compte de son état, il attrapa une serviette et essaya de dissimuler sa nudité.

-Hermione ! dit-il confus. Tu es réveillée, merci Merlin.

La jeune femme dut brusquement se rendre compte de la situation, car elle se mit à rire aux larmes, de manière quasi hystérique. Elle dut cependant se tenir le côté, de peur de rouvrir sa blessure. Séverus devint alors rouge, mais elle ne pouvait dire si c'était d'embarras ou de colère.

-Hermione ! dit-il faussement fâché. Cesse de rire, il n'y a rien de drôle !

-SSSI ! Au… au contraire ! dit-elle entre deux rires. Si tu voyais ta tête !

-Et toi ! répliqua-il vexé. T'as vu la tienne !

Ceci eut pour effet de calmer la jeune femme aussi efficacement qu'une douche froide. Séverus se traita alors mentalement d'imbécile devant le visage peiné de la Lionne.

-Excuse-moi ! dit-il contrit. Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

-Tu devrais t'habiller. Dit-elle en sortant. Tu va attraper la mort.

Séverus ne mit pas plus d'une minute avant de rejoindre Hermione dans le salon. Elle était assise, une tasse de café entre les mains. Quand elle sentit Rogue elle lui désigna une autre tasse sur la table. Il la prit et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Comme si le Poudlard Express m'était passé dessus ! Et toi ?

-Mort de honte !

Hermione fut étonnée de la réponse de Séverus, mais se souvenant de l'incident dans la salle de bain, elle afficha un large sourire.

-Ne le soit pas ! dit-elle. Il n'y a pas de raison.

-Au moins, je ne t'ai pas fais hurler de peur, c'est déjà ça ! Cependant je me demande si je ne devrais pas être vexé de ta réaction.

-Je n'ai pas rie de toi, mais de la situation ! dit-elle. En plus je dois dire que ce que j'ai vu n'était pas mal du tout.

-Là, c'est sûr tu as pris un gros coup sur la tête ! dit-il amusé.

-Peut-être ! dit-elle sur le même ton.

-En parlant de ça, dit-il plus sérieux, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé presque morte dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-J'ai fais une mauvaise rencontre. Souffla-t-elle en détournant la tête.

-Qui ? demanda Séverus en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Lucius !

Séverus se leva, bouillonnant de colère. Il fit les cent pas pour se calmer avant de reprendre :

-Il était seul ?

-Non, ils étaient trois ! dit-elle. Mais je ne connaissais pas les autres. Ils m'ont pris pour Luna. Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils m'ont pris par surprise et j'avais l'esprit préoccupé. Ils se sont amusés avec des sorts, puis en sont venus aux poings, pour finir, Lucius m'a frappé avec sa cane. S'ils ne m'ont pas tué, c'était pour laisser un message à Harry.

-C'est tout ? Je veux dire, ils ne t'ont pas… demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Tu veux dire s'ils ont abusé de moi ? Non !

Séverus sembla soulagé. Il revint s'asseoir sur le canapé et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

-Séverus ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-Quoi qu'il arrive, n'en parle jamais à Drago ! Promet-le moi !


	26. Chapter 26

Séverus Rogue avait donné sa parole à Hermione, mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette histoire. Il était plus que persuadé que la jeune femme lui avait caché quelque chose, voir carrément mentit. Il avait vu une ombre dans son regard et cela le perturbait. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il s'était attaché à son ancienne élève. Elle était intelligente, perspicace et très courageuse. En somme, elle réunissait tout ce qui aurait pu faire sa fierté s'il avait eut une fille. Cette idée le mit mal à l'aise, car depuis qu'il portait cette maudite marque, il n'avait jamais songé, ou ne serait-ce caressé l'espoir d'avoir une famille. Mais à présent, il se sentait responsable de Drago et Hermione. Les moments passés avec eux avaient fait naître en lui un sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais éprouver et pourtant.

Pour en revenir à Hermione et la promesse faite, il espérait que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés. La jeune femme avait déjà subit assez de choses et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit encore plus brisée par un secret qu'elle devrait enfouir. Il n'avait pas voulut insister, mais la jeune femme avait sentit son hésitation et lui avait lancé un regard lourd de sens. Il devrait faire preuve de patience et de diplomatie, s'il voulait qu'elle se confie vraiment. Mais il devrait le faire avant le retour de Drago, c'est à dire dans deux jours.

De son côté, Drago n'était pas à la fête. Accompagné de son père et d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, il se trouvait en Ecosse, à la recherche d'une autre victime du Mage Noir. Voldemort avait exigé que l'on s'attaque à un autre proche de Potter. La famille Weasley étant sous protection du Ministère et ses camarades en sécurité à Poudlard, il ne restait plus que Rémus Lupin et Ronald Weasley qui se trouvait avec Potter. Drago pensa à Hermione et à sa réaction s'il devait réussir sa terrible mission. Mais il ne pouvait se défiler, son père ne cessait de l'observer et Séverus lui avait confirmé les doutes du Lord quant à son allégeance.

C'est l'esprit sombre qu'il arriva en vue d'un petit village au nord d'Edimbourg. Les espions de son père avaient confirmé la présence de l'une de leur cible, dans une petite auberge de la région. La future victime se trouvait seule et isolée du reste de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était le moment idéal pour lui tendre une embuscade. Drago avait l'estomac noué et fut prit de nausée, mais son aspect extérieur ne révélait rien de son malaise, il affichait une expression figée, semblable à de la détermination. Les Mangemorts se positionnèrent suivant le plan d'attaque. Drago et son père seraient les seuls à entrer dans l'auberge, les autres attendraient dehors, bloquant les sorties à une éventuelle fuite de la cible.

Ils entrèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers une table isolée et hors de vue. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et lança un sourire charmeur à Drago. Il le lui rendit rapidement et scruta la salle à la recherche de la cible.

-Cette petite ne dirait pas non si tu la coinçais dans un coin ! dit Lucius une lueur perverse dans le regard.

Drago allait rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, quand une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

-Vous avez raison père ! dit-il narquois. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée !

-Comment ça ? demanda Lucius.

-C'est simple, je la séduis et en échange, elle me renseigne sur notre objectif ! dit-il comploteur. Ainsi nous ne perdrons pas de temps et j'en retire une certaine satisfaction personnelle.

-Je dois avouer que tu me surprends, mon fils ! dit Lucius avec une pointe d'admiration. J'étais plutôt inquiet ces derniers temps ! Tu ne semblais pas vraiment t'investire dans nos missions.

-Il faut croire que j'avais besoin de temps ! répliqua Drago avec une touche de défi dans le regard. Bien, je crois que je vais mettre mon plan à exécution dès à présent ! Père !

D'un signe de tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers la serveuse. Elle était plutôt jolie et bien faite. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux verts en amande. Sa bouche charnue faisait une petite moue charmante et sa poitrine était plus que généreuse. Il croisa son regard, fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers un coin hors de vue de son père. La jeune femme le rejoignit peu de temps après, d'une démarche aguicheuse. Il la coinça contre le mur et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il la sentit frissonner entre ses bras et esquissa un sourire en coin. Ca marchait toujours. Puis redevenant sérieux, il dit :

-J'ai besoin de vous, ma chère ! Il y a dans votre auberge un ami auquel je voudrais faire une surprise.

Il lui désigna un homme seul attablé au comptoir. Elle le regarda un instant et revenant sur Drago esquissa un sourire entendu.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous aider beau blond ? dit-elle provocante.

-Vous allez dire à cet homme qu'un ami qui lui veut du bien souhaite qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Ensuite vous lui donnerez ce mot, mais soyez discrète. Ah! Et aussi pourriez vous me donner le numéro de sa chambre ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon chou !

Drago s'empara alors de ses lèvres en un baiser plein de promesses futures. Puis il repartit à sa table un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Malfoy senior haussa un sourcil entendu.

-J'ai le numéro de sa chambre ! dit Drago. D'après la fille, il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre pour manger.

-Excellent ! s'exclama Lucius. Je porte un toast à la réussite de la mission.

Drago trinqua avec lui tout en jetant un regard furtif en direction de la cible qui montait l'escalier en direction de sa chambre.

L'homme s'enferma et ouvrit le mot que la serveuse lui avait discrètement glissé dans la main.

XXX

Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je suis de votre côté. Il y a en bas deux Mangemorts qui ont pour mission de vous tuer afin d'atteindre Potter. Je ne vous conseille pas de les affronter, ils ne sont pas seuls. Quittez cette auberge en passant par le toit, vous pourrez alors transplaner. Je vous confie une mission. Prévenez Potter que des amis agissent dans l'ombre à la recherche de ce qu'il cherche. Dites-lui aussi de mettre tous ses amis en sécurité, Voldemort est plus en colère que jamais ! Bonne chance !

Un ami qui vous veut du bien.

XXX

Rémus Lupin, car c'était lui, était assez perplexe. Mais en même temps, personne ne savait le lieu de sa nouvelle mission pour l'Ordre. Il décida de prendre au sérieux ces mises en garde et sortit par la fenêtre. Il arriva sur le toit, mais un Homme l'y attendait. Il réussit à le stupéfixer, mais il avait eut le temps de prévenir ses compagnons. L'un d'eux lança un sort d'anti-transplanage, ce qui obligea Rémus à s'enfuir à pied afin de sortir de la zone.

Un des Mangemort alla prévenir les Malfoy de sa fuite. Lucius pesta et se précipita à l'extérieur. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors, accompagnée de sorts et de cris de rage. Lupin avait la peur au ventre, il ne pourrait jamais échapper à douze Mangemorts tout seul. Il se crut perdu quand, il vit un bois devant lui. Il pourrait reprendre son souffle sous le couvert des arbres. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire tuer, Tonks ne le lui pardonnerait jamais ! Il entendit ses poursuivants se rapprocher dangereusement de sa position. Il reprit donc sa course, mais un sort le frappa au bras, le déséquilibrant et entraîna sa chute dans un fourré. Il grimaça de douleur, du sang s'échappait de son bras. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à en découdre.

-Quelqu'un le voit ? demanda une voix sur sa droite.

-Non ! répondit celui qui se tenait tout près de lui. Puis, chuchotant, il ajouta à l'intention de Lupin. Restez baissé ! Je vais les éloigner et vous pourrez transplaner.

Rémus ne reconnut pas la voix, mes son odora de loup-garou lui indiqua que l'homme ne lui était pas inconnu. Il sentit aussi un faible relent de parfum bon marché, le même que celui de la serveuse. Il en déduisit donc que l'inconnu était son mystérieux ami. Il ne bougea donc pas et entendit l'homme s'éloigner en disant :

-Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose par-là !

Rémus le sentit s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Après un moment qui dura une éternité, il décida de ramper hors du fourrer, regarda autour de lui et disparut en transplanant. Il ne remarqua pas Drago, caché derrière un arbre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Quand il arriva au QG de l'Ordre, il était plus que troublé. Y aurait-il un autre espion chez les Mangemorts ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Minerva n'en avait-elle pas fait état ? Et cet inconnu ? Il était de plus en plus persuadé de le connaître, mais n'arrivait pas à le situer. Il devait absolument résoudre ce mystère.

Un peu plus loin, dans une région reculée de la lande anglaise, Harry Potter cria de désespoir sur le corps de son meilleur ami.


	27. Chapter 27

Drago interrompit son récit. Il avait perçu les émotions de Harry. Il se tourna vers lui et aperçu une larme couler sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé pour Weasley ! dit-il avec compassion. Je ne savais pas pour l'autre mission. Voldemort c'était bien gardé de nous prévenir.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Répliqua le Survivant la voix enrouée par les émotions qui le submergeaient au souvenir de cette nuit-là. Et quand bien même tu aurais su, tu ne pouvais pas être à deux endroits en même temps. En tout cas cela éclaircit bien des choses !

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le blond.

-Je me suis toujours demandé qui avait sauvé Rémus, me voilà fixé ! répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis surpris qu'il ne te l'ait jamais dit ! reprit Drago.

-Parce qu'il savait que c'était toi ? dit Harry surprit.

-Oui ! Il l'a découvert lors du combat final. dit le blond. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face. C'est là qu'il à fait le lien avec son mystérieux sauveur. Je suppose que ses sens de loup-garou l'on mit sur la voie.

Les deux hommes se turent, observant les flammes dans l'âtre. Chacun faisait le point sur les derniers événements relatés. C'est Harry qui brisa le premier ce silence :

-Tu as dit que Rogue avait promis à Hermione de ne rien te dire sur son agression ?

-Oui ! dit le blond.

-Mais alors comment es-tu au courant ? demanda Harry perplexe.

-Il s'est passé un événement qui l'a forcé à briser son serment. Répondit Drago. Lors d'une réunion de Mangemorts, mon père a laissé échapper cette histoire comme quoi il s'était bien amusé avec une gamine de Poudlard. Une de tes amies du nom de Lovegood. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Séverus à dut tout me révéler, y comprit ce qu'elle avait caché et qu'il avait fini par découvrir.

-Et, heu… C'était quoi ? demanda Harry hésitant et anxieux de la réponse de Drago.

-Ecoute, Harry ! Ce que je vais te révéler est assez difficile à entendre et encore plus pour moi de le raconter. Je ne suis pas certain que Mione aimerait que je te le dise !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry de plus en plus anxieux.

-Elle serait blessée de l'image que tu te ferais d'elle ! répliqua Drago tristement.

-Je ne pourrai jamais changer la vision que j'ai d'Hermione ! dit Harry avec conviction. Elle était ma meilleure amie !

-Comme tu voudras ! dit le blond. Comme tu le sais, elle s'est retrouvée coincée par mon père et deux autres Mangemorts dans l'Allée des Embrumes après son entrevue au Chaudron Baveur…

…

-Ce n'est pas très prudent de se promener toute seule, surtout par les temps qui cours ! ricana Lucius Malfoy devant Hermione/Luna.

La jeune femme essaya de faire abstraction de sa peur et de se concentrer sur une échappatoire. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie. Les trois hommes l'avaient coincée dans une impasse. Elle porta la main à sa baguette et la tendit vers ses agresseurs d'un air menaçant :

-Je suis une grande fille parfaitement capable de se défendre, même face à des Mangemorts ! dit-elle, tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

-Vraiment ? dit Lucius sarcastique. Et qui êtes vous pour affirmer que nous sommes des Mangemorts ?

-Luna, Luna Lovegood ! dit-elle.

-Et bien Miss Lovegood, je doute que votre père, directeur du Chicaneur sache que sa fille fait l'école buissonnière ! dit Malfoy narquois.

-Et moi je ne vois pas en quoi mon emploi du temps vous concerne, Malfoy ! cracha la Lionne.

Lucius vira au rouge devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Un rictus de haine déforma son visage et il leva sa baguette :

-IMPERO !

Hermione ne put parer son attaque et sentit sa baguette glisser de sa main. Un frisson de terreur s'empara d'elle, elle était à sa merci.

-Je vais te faire regretter ton insolence, petite garce ! cracha-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. A genou !

Hermione tenta de lutter, mais c'était peine perdue, il était trop puissant pour elle. Elle était affaiblie par le sort d'apparence qu'elle devait maintenir coûte que coûte ! Elle vit avec horreur que Malfoy avait ouvert sa robe de sorcier et commençait à déboutonner son pantalon.

°Non, pas ça ! ° pensa-t-elle.

-Puisque tu semble avoir la langue bien pendue, tu va me faire une démonstration de ton talent ! dit-il d'une voix perverse. Tu vas me faire plaisir, puis tu t'occuperas de mes compagnons. Si tu es une bonne fille, il se peut que je te laisse la vie sauve.

Hermione ne pouvait parler, mais elle lança à l'homme un regard chargé de haine. Il lui agrippa les cheveux et lui ordonna d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle dut s'exécuter et senti la nausée monter quand il mit son sexe dans sa bouche. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues. Elle laissa alors son esprit vagabonder loin de son corps et de qu'il subissait.

-Mets-y du cœur ! grogna Malfoy. Je veux t'entendre gémir !

Une nouvelle vague de nausée s'empara de la Lionne quand elle s'entendit gémir malgré elle. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Puis Malfoy atteint la jouissance dans sa bouche, la força à avaler et se tourna vers ses hommes :

-Elle est à vous ! Mais vous n'avez droit qu'à sa bouche !

Hermione cru mourir, puis vinrent les coups, mais elle ne les sentait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sombrer dans le néant, avec une seule pensée : °Drago°.

…

-La suite tu la connais ! dit Drago d'une voix éteinte. Séverus l'a trouvé et soigné.

Une haine indescriptible s'empara de Harry. Il se leva et avança face à Drago :

-Tu aurais du être là ! cracha-t-il. Si tu l'aimais, tu aurais du être avec elle !

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! dit le blond amer. Chaque jour je dois vivre avec ça sur la conscience ! Mais à l'instant même ou mon père était avec elle, je me trouvait devant la face de serpent qui me donnait la mission de tuer ton ami ! Je me suis fais le reproche tellement de fois ! Mais, Mione, elle m'a pardonné ! Elle m'a dit que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, que tu avais besoin de Lupin pour vaincre Voldemort ! Que s'était de sa faute ! Qu'elle aurait dut être plus prudente !

-Et tu l'as laisser dire ? fulmina Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que non ! Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, je savais que c'était de ma faute ! Ce salopard, mon propre père l'avait souillée ! Chaque jour, mon cœur saigne ! Chaque nuit, je la sauve de ses griffes ! Chaque matin je m'éveille en sachant que ce visage que je vois dans la glace est identique au sien ! Et je me hais ! JE ME HAIS !!!

Drago s'effondra sur son fauteuil à bout de souffle, tremblant de rage et de dégoût pour lui-même. Harry recula. Il tremblait toujours de rage, mais ce que dit l'ex-Serpentard, lui transperça le cœur :

-Mais elle, cet ange, elle m'a pardonné ce visage ! Elle a continué à m'aimer pour deux ! souffla Drago la voix brisée. Et moi, je n'ai jamais su lui dire à quel point je l'aimais !


	28. Chapter 28

-COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER FAIRE CA ?

Hermione était hors d'elle, littéralement hystérique. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage et de fureur, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

-Mais, Hermione ! tenta l'objet de sa fureur qui la trouvait décidément très attirante dans cet état.

-N'ESSAIES PAS DE TE JUSTIFIER ! cria la Lionne déchaînée. IL EST MORT ! Tu comprends ? Mort !

Alors, elle s'effondra littéralement entre les bras de Drago, car c'était lui, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Il la laissa faire, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la calmer. De plus il n'en avait pas envie. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Bien sûr, il avait sauvé Lupin, mais il ne s'était pas douté une seconde qu'au même instant, Weasley se faisait tuer. Il avait beau ne pas l'aimer, il avait de la peine. Pas du fait qu'il soit mort, cela serait sûrement arrivé au combat, mais surtout de la manière dont il était mort. Sans gloire, comme un chien. Abattu par derrière sans aucune chance de se défendre ! Pansy, parce que c'était elle son assassin, s'était vantée de sa victoire lors de la dernière réunion. Voldemort l'avait félicité, la faisant glousser comme une gourgandine. Drago lui, avait reçu des Doloris pour son échec, mais ce n'était pas cher payé en pensant à la douleur de Mione à l'annonce de ce drame.

Et le voilà, devant elle, subissant en silence les coups sur sa poitrine. Mais il ne les sentait pas ! Non, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de son cœur face aux larmes de son ange. A bout de force, la Lionne se laissa tomber au sol, secouée de sanglots douloureux. Et lui, il restait là, debout, en silence, incapable de réagir.

Séverus se tenait en retrait, observant la sinistre scène qui se déroulait devant lui, compatissant. Ses enfants souffraient et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

L'atmosphère était pesante, un silence de plomb régnait dans le petit studio, dans lequel résonnaient les pleurs de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi lui ? gémit-elle. Pourquoi Ron ?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse. Car si réponse il y avait, elle restait coincée dans les gorges serrées des deux hommes.

Cette nuit-là, personne ne trouva le sommeil. Drago resta étendu sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide, incapable de raisonner ou de bouger. Séverus avait élu domicile sur le canapé, ne voulant pas les laisser seuls et tendant l'oreille vers la salle de bain, d'où lui parvenaient les hoquets plaintifs de la Griffondor. Elle s'y était réfugiée, d'un pas traînant, telle un zombie.

°Combien de souffrance devront-ils encore endurer ? ° pensa Séverus. ° Combien de morts devront-ils encore pleurer avant que ne cesse cette maudite guerre ? °.

Cela n'aurait jamais dut arriver ! Aucun de ces enfants n'aurait du connaître ces sombres tourments. Quel avenir se profilait à l'horizon ? Que pouvaient-ils espérer de la vie, en sachant que tout pouvait leur être arraché du jour au lendemain ? A quoi bon ? Tout cela ne rimait à rien ! Par la faute d'un monstre, des familles entières pleuraient de rage et de désespoir, impuissantes face à l'adversité ! Le dégoût de lui-même submergea Rogue face à sa propre impuissance à protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il maudit sa faiblesse ! Potter avait raison, il était lâche ! A cet instant, il se promit de tout faire pour que Drago n'endure pas les même tourments que lui et qu'Hermione sourit de nouveau. Oui, même si pour cela il devait tuer Voldemort de ses propres mains.

Durant trois jours, Hermione se renferma dans un profond mutisme, refusant de se nourrir. Drago ne voulait pas la laisser seule, mais il ne pouvait ignorer les appels du « Maître ». Séverus le rassura, lui disant qu'il veillerait sur elle. De plus il avait remarqué que le jeune homme n'osait pas la regarder, baissant les yeux, honteux. Il se dit que Drago ne serait pas vraiment utile dans cet état. Afin qu'elle se remette, Rogue se contenta de donner à Hermione une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Un peu de repos avant d'affronter sa douleur. Il savait que les jours suivants seraient difficiles, mais il veillerait à l'aider de son mieux.

Quelque chose s'était brisé, rendant la Lionne faible. Mais en son fort intérieur, il savait que la mort de Weasley n'était pas la seul cause de l'état actuel d'Hermione. Profitant de son sommeil, il avait sondé son esprit et avait vu l'infamie qu'elle avait subie.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota tendrement :

-Je te jure qu'ils payeront, petit ange ! Je n'aurais de repos que quand j'entendrais à nouveau ton rire.

Et il l'embrassa sur le front, emplit d'un amour paternel et protecteur.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione s'éveilla, l'esprit encore embrumé par les effets de la potion de sommeil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et tomba sur Séverus, endormi à ses côtés. Elle se fit discrète en se levant, pour ne pas le réveiller et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour éclaircir ses idées. Elle s'attarda sous le jet bienfaisant d'eau chaude, délassant ses muscles endoloris de fatigue et de tension nerveuse. Puis elle s'enveloppa dans un large drap de bain et sortit de la petite cabine de douche. Elle ôta la buée du miroir et soupira devant son reflet. De larges et sombres cernes lui dévoraient la moitié du visage et ses yeux semblaient comme vides et éteints. Elle entreprit de démêler ses lourdes boucles brunes et de se donner un visage plus humain.

Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une chemise rouge sang. Elle fut satisfaite de son nouveau reflet et esquissa même un sourire. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, il y avait bien trop de choses à faire. Elle regretta la présence de Drago, il lui manquait à cet instant. Elle avait besoin de sa force et de ses bras réconfortants. Sa mission était on ne peut plus claire dans son esprit, mais la mener à bien seule était assez terrifiant.

C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie du studio, mais à peine sa main fut-elle posée sur la poignée, qu'une voix réprobatrice la stoppa :

-Et où compte-tu aller comme ça, jeune fille ?

La Lionne se retourna pour faire face à Séverus qui affichait son visage de professeur. Elle soupira, il haussa un sourcil.

-Je t'en pris, Séverus ! dit-elle. Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je dois partir !

-Hors de question que je te laisse seule à l'extérieur, pour je ne sais quelle mission stupide ! s'énerva-t-il. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à nouveau !

La jeune femme releva un regard inquisiteur sur l'homme. Il se rendit compte de sa gaffe, mais trop tard !

-De quoi tu parle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

-De… De rien ! tenta Rogue.

-Ah non ! dit-elle. Pas à moi ! Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ?

-Oui ! souffla-t-il.

-Comment as-tu pu violer mon esprit de la sorte ? demanda-t-elle venimeuse. Je te faisais confiance !

-C'est faux, Hermione ! dit-il énervé. Si tu me faisais réellement confiance, tu me l'aurais dit sans que je n'aie à avoir besoin de chercher par moi-même ce qui te perturbait autant !

-Mais cela ne te regardait pas ! cria-t-elle.

-SI ! cria-t-il à son tour. Tout ce qui touche à l'un de vous deux, me concerne ! Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur toi et sur Drago ! Et cela même contre votre gré !

-Ah oui ! dit-elle mesquine. Et pourquoi donc, je te pris ?

-Parce que je vous aime ! dit-il hors de lui. Et s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas !

Hermione se retrouva comme tétanisée. Il avait bien dit qu'il les aimait ? Elle voulut croiser son regard pour avoir confirmation, mais il détourna la tête, gêné de son aveu. Comment avait-elle pu autant se tromper sur cet homme ? Il est vrai que ces derniers temps il était devenu digne de confiance, mais de là à imaginer qu'il pouvait ressentir un tel sentiment à son égard ! Cet homme était décidément plein de surprises.

-Séverus ! dit-elle fébrile. Depuis quand ?

-Laisse tomber ! grogna-t-il.

-Non ! Je veux savoir ! dit-elle en se rapprochant de Rogue. Je dois savoir !

-Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-il acide. Quels sont exactement mes sentiments te concernant ?

-Oui ! souffla la Lionne.

Séverus soupira et croisa le regard d'ambre de la jeune femme. Il y lut une certaine anxiété et comme une attente.

-Hermione ! dit-il soudain très las. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose. J'ai du réprimer mes émotions depuis tellement longtemps que je crains d'être maladroit.

-Alors dit-le comme tu le sens ! dit-elle faiblement.

Séverus passa la main sur son visage, dans un geste de fatigue. Il s'installa sur le canapé et invita la jeune femme à en faire autant. Il inspira profondément et se lança :

-Les jours passés à vos côtés m'ont ouvert les yeux. Sur ce que je suis, sur ce à quoi j'ai du renoncer pour faire pardonner mes crimes. Mais surtout, j'ai vu à quel point toi et Drago étiez plus courageux que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Ce qui vous lie est puissant, Hermione, et vous m'avez redonné espoir en la vie. Je suis trop vieux pour en profiter pleinement, même si nous gagnons cette guerre. Toi et Drago êtes comme les enfants que je n'aurais jamais et l'amour qui vous lie, je le vis par procuration à travers vous ! J'ai découvert que malgré tout, j'étais encore capable d'aimer. Quand j'ai vu ce que Lucius t'as fait, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! Jamais plus personne ne portera sa main sur toi, car je le tuerais sans aucun scrupule ! Drago et toi êtes ma famille à présent. Et si nous devons mourir demain, alors je ne regrette pas mes aveux !

Hermione avait le cœur serré. Des larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, glissaient lentement sur ses joues. Cet homme si froid et secret venait de lui confier quelque chose de vraiment difficile. Elle ne lui en voulait plus pour son intrusion dans son esprit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette sincérité dans ses yeux d'onyx, ce tremblement dans sa voix. Elle lui prit alors la main avec douceur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Séverus !

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Séverus Rogue, ancien Mangemort, laissa échapper une larme qui se perdit dans la chevelure de son ancienne élève quand il la prit dans ses bras.

Il se passa de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à briser le silence.

-Où comptais-tu aller tout à l'heure ?

-Je dois me rendre à Godric Hollow ! dit-elle en se redressant.

-La demeure des Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi ?

-Le dernier Horcruxe, il appartenait à Lily !

-Lily ? dit-il surprit. Tu veux dire que c'était elle l'acquéreur de l'objet de Griffondor ?

Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

-Très bien ! dit Rogue résolut. Je viens avec toi !


	30. Chapter 30

-Ma mère ? s'exclama Harry.

-Oui ! répondit Drago. Moi aussi j'ai été surpris, mais Mione était persuadée que ta mère possédait bien le dernier Horcruxe.

-Pourquoi ? Le Survivant était perdu.

-D'après elle, il était logique que Voldemort ait créé son dernier Horcruxe juste avant de te tuer. reprit l'ex Serpentard. En fait, elle pensait qu'il voulait se servir de ton meurtre pour le créer. Tu sais comment faire un Horcruxe, n'est ce pas ?

-Dans la théorie, oui ! répondit le brun. Il faut séparer une partie de son âme et la transférer dans un objet. Le meilleur moyen de scinder son âme est de commettre un meurtre.

-C'est ça ! dit Drago. Cette nuit là tu n'es pas mort, mais il t'a lancé l'Avada avec une réelle intention de tuer, Hermione pensait que cela suffisait et qu'il avait utilisé un objet près de toi, un objet appartenant visiblement à Griffondor !

Harry était perplexe. Cette histoire était assez tirée par les cheveux, mais la Lionne avait toujours eut de bons raisonnements, alors pourquoi pas. Mais quel objet ? Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Drago lui donna la réponse :

-Ton lit d'enfant, Harry ! Ton lit était celui de Godric Griffondor !

Le Survivant se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées durant un moment. Il souffla, laissant de la buée sur la vitre et dit :

-Admettons ! Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Hermione était déjà atteinte par le Médaillon, elle n'a quand même pas détruit le lit ? Cela l'aurait achevé !

-C'est Séverus qui s'en est chargé pour elle. Répondit Drago. C'est aussi lui qui t'a fait parvenir le message expliquant que l'Horcruxe était détruit et qu'il ne restait plus que Nagini. Je suis étonné que tu aies cru ce message aussi facilement.

-Je l'ai sentit ! expliqua Harry. Quand j'ai détruit le médaillon, ça a dut créer un lien entre moi et les autres Horcruxes. J'ai aussi sentit la mort du serpent durant la Grande Bataille.

-Lui, c'est moi qui l'ai détruit ! reprit le blond. Il m'a mordu aussi, mais Séverus m'a soigné.

Harry était de plus en plus curieux de connaître le récit de Drago sur la Bataille. Lui ne se souvenait vraiment que du face à face avec Voldemort. Tout le reste était assez nébuleux dans son esprit. IL faut dire qu'il était dans une sorte d'état second durant les combats, focalisé sur son but et persuadé d'être seul sans Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. Mais en fait, il ne l'était pas et s'en voulait de ne le comprendre que maintenant. Il revint près du feu et plongea son regard dans celui vide de son ancien ennemi.

-Raconte-moi ! La Bataille, raconte-la-moi !

-Je vais le faire. dit Drago. Mais avant je dois te raconter la nuit qui l'a précédée ! C'est important ! Tu ne va pas trop aimer, c'est assez personnel, mais ça te permettra de comprendre les décisions de Mione.

-D'accord ! acquiesça Harry. Je t'écoute !


	31. Chapter 31

Les rues du Londres sorcier étaient emplies d'une atmosphère pesante. Le moindre bruit semblait retentir de manière assourdissante. C'était comme si toute la ville sentait qu'un terrible événement était sur le point de se produire. Il y avait dans l'air un parfum d'angoisse et d'attente. Une ombre se faufilait, silencieuse vers le Chaudron Baveur. La taverne était déserte, s'y trouvaient seulement Tom et deux habitués. L'un des deux hommes était Stan Rocade, chauffeur du Magicobus. Installé en retrait, Drago écoutait la conversation entre Stan et Tom, espérant en retirer une information intéressante.

-C'est mort dehors, souffla le chauffeur, pas un chat depuis deux jours.

-C'est vrai, dit Tom, j'ai peu de clients moi aussi. Il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant dans l'air depuis un certain temps, comme si le monde était figé dans une léthargie étouffante. Quelque chose se prépare et rien de bon si tu veux mon avis.

-Ouaip ! dit Stan. Et tu veux que je te dise, c'est la même chose côté Moldu. Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec « Tu sais qui » ?

-Sans aucun doute ! répondit le tavernier. Le Ministère est muet, mais j'entends des rumeurs parmi mes clients. Une attaque d'envergure se prépare et c'est imminent. Nous allons vivre des moments difficiles.

Drago décida de s'éclipser discrètement, il n'en apprendrait pas plus ce soir. De plus, il savait déjà que l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres était pour le surlendemain, à Poudlard. Il sortit du côté Moldu, pressa le pas vers une ruelle sombre et transplana devant chez lui.

Une image assez étonnante l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione était endormie sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Séverus. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux, les yeux fermés et un sourire sur les lèvres. Le blond resta interdit un instant devant ce tableau étrange. Il était loin le temps où son parrain ne pouvait pas supporter l'ennuyeuse Miss-je-sais-tout ! Il esquissa à son tour un sourire à l'idée de la tête de Potter s'il était là.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçu :

-Elle s'est endormit en t'attendant, dit-il doucement, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la laisser.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. dit Drago narquois.

-Je ne me justifie pas ! répliqua Séverus vexé.

-Je te taquine, Parrain ! Je suis heureux de votre complicité, ainsi je suis rassuré quand je ne suis pas près d'elle. ria doucement le jeune homme. Et puis je te comprends, elle est irrésistible.

-Ce n'est pas… commença Rogue confus. Tu te moque de moi, c'est ça ?

-Si peu, si peu ! reprit le blond moqueur.

-Gamin ! cracha l'ex professeur.

Malfoy sourit à pleines dents et s'installa en face de l'homme. La gène de son parrain était si drôle qu'il avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

Rogue en revanche ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation et l'exprima par un grognement qui eu pour effet de réveiller la Lionne. Elle s'étira comme un chat, ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune homme qui souriait.

-Drago ! dit-elle. Tu es enfin rentré !

-Désolé, mon cœur. dit-il. La réunion à durée plus longtemps que prévu. « Il » voulait me rappeler de ne pas faillir à ma mission.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la Lionne en se redressant.

-Rien de grave ! reprit Drago. Un ou deux Doloris. L'attaque est pour après demain à l'aube.

-Je sais, Séverus me l'a dit. On approche de la fin ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La soirée se termina en silence, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Puis Séverus laissa le couple. Hermione prépara du thé, toujours sans un mot. Drago l'observait à la dérobée, s'attardant sur chacun de ses mouvements. Il remarqua le léger tremblement de ses mains quand elle versa le thé dans les tasses. Elle était tendue, qui le serait à moins ? Leur avenir allait se jouer dans quarante-huit heures. Quand elle s'installa à ses côtés, Drago lui prit les mains et plongea son regard acier dans celui miel de son amante. Ils lurent alors leurs espoirs et leurs craintes dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Si nous survivons, nous partirons ! souffla la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond. Tu seras libre de retrouver tes amis et de te montrer au grand jour à nouveau.

-Je sais cela, mais j'ai sacrifié trop de choses pour pouvoir y retourner. dit-elle. Et puis même s'ils ne te condamnent pas, nous ne serons jamais tranquilles ici. Nous devrons donc disparaître pour être heureux, Dray.

-Tu semble bien décidée ! soupira-t-il. Tu es sûre de ne pas le regretter un jour ?

-J'en suis sûre ! Séverus m'a parlé d'un cottage qui appartenait à sa mère, personne ne nous y trouvera. Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi et je n'ai plus ma place ici.

-C'est d'accord ! Nous ferons comme tu le souhaites. Sauvons ce monde et partons !

Hermione passa la journée suivante seule. Drago et Séverus se trouvaient au quartier général des mangemorts pour préparer l'attaque de Poudlard. Elle en profita pour préparer des potions de soins et de régénération sanguine, puis partit pour le côté moldu. Elle voulait se recueillir une dernière fois sur la tombe de ses parents, leur faire ses adieux.

Le soir venu, Séverus arriva le premier au studio. Hermione lui servit une tasse de thé et s'installa face à lui, tendue. Rogue ressentit cette tension et l'interrogea du regard, perplexe.

-Séverus, commença la jeune femme, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute, Hermione. Es-tu inquiète pour demain ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas cela. dit-elle. C'est à propos des horcruxes et de leur effet sur ceux qui les détruisent. Quand j'ai trouvé le Médaillon, j'ai du me lier à lui par le sang pour le prendre et le neutraliser. Harry n'a détruit que l'objet, il n'y restait qu'un tout petit fragment d'âme. Contrairement à Dumbledore, il n'a pas été touché, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, ni le tien d'ailleurs.

-Je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir. dit Séverus. Nous sommes mourants !

-Je suis désolée, Séverus, j'aurais du te prévenir avant que tu ne détruises le lit. reprit tristement la Lionne. Je t'ai condamné.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, la rassura l'homme, je m'en doutais. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Albus.

-Je vois ! souffla-t'elle. Si je te dis cela, c'est parce que je voudrais que tu empêche Drago de s'approcher de Nagini, ou du moins de t'assurer que le fragment d'âme sera inactif quand il le détruira. Je suis condamnée mais je ne pourrai supporter que Drago vienne à mourir. Je voudrais au moins le sauver lui.

Séverus observa longuement « sa fille ». Elle pleurait en silence, mais son regard était déterminé. Il ne pouvait lui refuser cette faveur et pour être tout à fait honnête, il voulait aussi préserver son filleul d'une mort prématurée. Il espérait avoir aussi assez de temps pour la sauver. Il ne put lui répondre, car Drago arriva, il lui lança donc un regard appuyé qu'elle comprit comme un accord et lui sourit.

Après le dîner, le jeune couple se retrouva seul, enlacé sur le divan. Ils ne disaient mot, ne sachant que dire, trop inquiets. Drago caressait tendrement la nuque de la Lionne qui traçait des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le ventre de son amant. Ils étaient seuls au monde, loin de la guerre et de ses horreurs.

Le Serpentard décida tout de même de briser le silence :

-Mionne ! dit-il. Si nous partons, tu es sure de ne pas le regretter un jour ?

-Jamais ! dit-elle. Il n'y a rien qui me retienne ici. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Et Potter ? demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

-J'aime Harry très fort, c'est sûr! Mais il ne t'acceptera jamais, même en sachant tout ce que tu as fais pour lui et notre combat. Je ne ferais que le blesser. S'il survit à tout ça, il aura Ginny et les Weasley. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Toi si et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne suis plus la fille qu'il aimait comme une sœur, il s'est passé trop de choses. Je ne souhaite plus que son bonheur et le nôtre. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous devrons partir loin.

-Je comprends ! dit Drago. Je ne douterais plus.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui vola un baiser passionné. Oui, elle lui était si précieuse et c'était peu de dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle ! Elle était sa vie. Il entreprit de lui prouver tout son attachement par des caresses audacieuses auxquelles la jeune femme ne tarda pas à répondre avec empressement. Se redécouvrant mutuellement de leurs mains et de leurs bouches affamées. Se procurant un plaisir si violent que leurs âmes en furent bouleversées à jamais.


	32. Chapter 32

Les rues de Londres étaient étrangement silencieuses. La nuit était tombée depuis moins d'une heure et pourtant pas un seul être ne déambulait parmi les boutiques. Etonnant ? Pas vraiment en fait, si l'on regarde bien, on peut voir sur les murs et vitrines des affiches placardées annonçant la mise en place d 'un couvre-feu.

Après avoir convaincu le Premier Ministre britannique que les attaques des Mangemorts étaient des actes de terrorisme, Scrimgeour l'avait persuadé de décréter l'état d'urgence afin de mettre les moldus à l'abri d'autres violences. D'où la désertion des rues à la tombée de la nuit.

On peut cependant apercevoir deux ombres se mouvoir en silence. Séverus et Draco revenaient d'une réunion plutôt éprouvante avec Voldemort. Celui-ci semblait content, ce qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Les derniers jours, une campagne de rapts avaient eu lieu sur le chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard. De nombreux opposants du Seigneur Noir avaient disparus, augmentant la population des cachots de Malfoy Manor et de la propriété des Jédusor : Ollivander, Fortarome, Rosmerta et d'autres. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient pu se cacher à temps, mais de justesse.

Une atmosphère de peur s'insinuait lentement dans le cœur des combattants du bien, la fin était de plus en plus proche et l'issue du combat incertaine.

Nos deux espions n'étaient pas en reste. Voldemort était trop confiant à leur goût et était resté mystérieux sur ses plans. C'est donc d'une humeur plus que morose qu'ils s'en retournaient au studio près de la Lionne.

A la vue de leurs visages fermés, Hermione ne posa aucune question et se contenta de servir le dîner en silence. Cependant, personne ne semblait en état de manger, jouant de leurs fourchettes d'un air absent. Après avoir débarrassé les assiettes encore pleines et servit le café, la jeune femme invita ses hommes à s'installer sur le canapé.

-C'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t'elle.

-Oui, acquiesça Rogue. D'ici deux jours tout au plus, à Poudlard.

-Des nouvelles de Harry ? reprit-elle.

-Il semble qu'il ait rejoint l'Ordre, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr. Il est peut-être déjà à l'école, caché quelque part. répondit le blond. Dans tous les cas il se doute de l'imminence du combat final.

-Il ne reste plus que le serpent, mais Harry est-il prêt ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de douter Mione ! siffla Draco. Les dés sont jetés !

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir :

-Je sais bien ! Je ne vais pas renoncer maintenant, tu me prends pour qui ? Mais s'il n'est pas prêt, nous aurons fait tout ça pour rien et je ne peux accepter cela ! Pas après tous nos efforts !

-Cela n'arrivera pas ! intervint Séverus qui avait comprit le désarroi de la jeune femme. Je sais que tu es fatiguée Hermione, nous le sommes tous. Je te promets que cette guerre prendra fin et nous en réchapperons vivant. Le Lord est trop sûr de lui et ça le mènera à sa perte.

Draco laissa échapper un soupire, peu convaincu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione voulu le retenir, mais Rogue l'en dissuada d'un regard. Son protégé avait besoin d'un peu de solitude.

L'ex professeur resta discuter un peu avec la Griffondor et après une étreinte apaisante il partit chez lui. La jeune femme fit un peu de ménage et en s'approchant de la salle de bain, elle entendit le bruit de la douche. Elle entra sans faire de bruit, se déshabilla et se glissa dans la douche discrètement. Draco lui tournait le dos, la tête baissée sous le jet d'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta quand elle glissa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, se collant à lui.

-Chut, ce n'est que moi, dit-elle en embrassant son épaule.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle laissa ses mains glisser lentement sur le corps de son amant, flattant ses flancs, embrassant son dos. Il se retourna et plongea ses yeux d'acier dans ceux d'Hermione.

-Mione je…

-Je sais ! dit-elle en posant son doigt sur la bouche de Draco.

Elle remplaça ensuite celui-ci par ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur. Leur baiser d'abord doux se fit plus pressant quand leurs langues se frôlèrent. Draco serra la jeune femme un peu plus fort, la pressant contre le mur, laissant ses mains parcourir ce corps chaud. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand la belle prit sa virilité d'une main et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il s'attaqua alors à son cou, léchant, suçant et mordillant sa peau. Il descendit lentement vers sa poitrine, jouant de ces pointes dressées, massant les globes palpitants. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de son amant, haletant de plaisir. Il émigra encore plus au sud, se retrouvant à genoux. Il embrassa son ventre, prit une de ses jambes et la posa sur son épaule. Il entreprit alors le sexe humide de sa maîtresse avec force et dextérité la menant à la jouissance. Il se redressa, l'embrassant avec passion, la souleva et la pénétra avec douceur. Elle s'accrocha à lui, suivant de ses hanches son mouvement. Il était tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, la faisant crier son extase. Ils jouirent ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs corps pris de tremblements et glissèrent au sol, les jambes faibles

Enlacés, le souffle court, ils restèrent ainsi un instant interminable, puis Draco coupa le jet d'eau, attrapa une serviette et sécha son amante avec tendresse. Elle fit de même pour lui et ils rejoignirent leur lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-J'aimerais que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Dit le blond.

-Il ne tient qu'à nous que ce soit le cas ! répondit la Lionne. Quand tout sera fini, nous partirons loin, ensemble. Il n'y aura plus que nous, plus de guerre, plus de Voldemort, plus de Survivant ! Juste nous deux !

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Oui, Dray ! Je suis fatiguée de cette vie de terreur, de haine, de combat !

-Tu ne regretteras vraiment rien ?

-Non ! Rien ! répondit Hermione ,appuyant ses dires d'un regard déterminé. Je n'ai besoin que de toi.

Le couple s'embrassa alors avec ferveur, confiant et sûr. Qu'importe de quoi sera fait l'avenir, ils seront ensembles.

Les combats faisaient rage dans le parc de Poudlard. Tout n'était que cris, sang et fureur. Des corps tombaient dans un fracas assourdissant de sorts. Draco, caché sous son costume de mangemort, frappait ses semblables discrètement d'Avada et autre Doloris. Il avait perdu Séverus de vue et savait qu'Hermione se cachait à l'orée de la forêt interdite, attendant de pouvoir frapper en toute sécurité. Le jeune espion devait sans cesse éviter les sorts des combattants du bien tout en se défendant afin de ne pas attirer la suspicion de sa tante ou de son père.

Au loin, il aperçut Potter aux prise avec les Carrow. Lupin peinant face à Greyback et ses anciens professeurs qui tentaient de protéger les plus jeunes restés au château pour se battre aux côtés du Survivant. Il n'entendit pas le sifflement de Nagini derrière lui. Il ne put que ressentir une cuisante douleur au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Le reptile avait planté ses crochets acérés dans sa chair. Il ressentit un vertige, mais lutta, cherchant son poignard. Il tomba au sol, la brûlure de la morsure lui arrachant un cri. Il planta sa lame dans la tête du serpent. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il entendit un hurlement, un avada et la voix de séverus.

-DRACO !!!


	33. Chapter 33

Tout était brumeux, les sons alentours étaient comme étouffés. Une douleur, comme une brûlure se propageait comme une vague dans tout son corps. Draco tenta d'ouvrir les yeux sans succès. Il voulut parler, mais ne pu que produire un gémissement faible.

-Chut, dit une voix. Ne bouge pas.

Il sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose dans la bouche. Il se laissa faire, ayant reconnu la voix de Sévérus. Il reconnut aussi le bézoard dans sa gorge.

-Herm… tenta-t-il de prononcer.

-Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. répondit Rogue. Elle n'est pas loin, dans la forêt.

Drago se sentit soulagé. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux avec plus de succès cette fois. Il lui fallut cependant un certain temps avant de percevoir le visage de son parrain.

La bataille faisait toujours rage autour de lui. Il se releva difficilement, soutenu par Séverus.

-Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, dit ce dernier.

-Non, répondit le blond. Voldemort n'est pas encore vaincu.

Et sur ce, il se relança dans la bataille. Il évita plusieurs sortilèges et posa ses yeux sur un corps près de lui et reconnu son père. Il comprit à cet instant, en se tournant vers Rogue, que son père avait tenté de le tuer et que son parrain l'avait éliminé. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, mais ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration. C'est lui qui aurait du tuer ce monstre, pour Mione. Le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa femme.

Il évita à nouveau un sort et se retrouva face à face avec Lupin. Il hésita un instant et remarqua que son adversaire faisait de même. Un échange de regard et il comprit que le loup-garou venait de faire le lien.

-Toi ? chuchota Rémus.

Drago acquiesça du chef. Puis le loup inspira et son regard se troubla.

-Hermione, articula-t-il.

-Elle est en sécurité, répondit le serpentard à la question muette de l'ancien professeur. Elle ne souhaite pas revenir.

Si Lupin fut troublé, il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Draco dans les yeux. Cet échange sembla durer une éternité, puis Moony se détourna et couru secourir un jeune en difficulté face à un mangemort. Draco en conclu qu'il avait comprit ou du moins qu'il se doutait de la situation.

A cet instant, un silence étrange se fit. Potter était face à Voldemort.

Le serpentard se replia vers la forêt interdite, rejoignant Rogue. Il était en attente. L'affrontement final était sur le point de se produire. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, tout était entre les mains du Griffondor.

Il retint sa respiration. Et tout se déroula au ralenti. Les deux opposants levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps.

-Avada kédavra !

-Experliarmius !

Une étrange lueur envahit le champ de bataille et le temps s'arrêta.

Quand chacun put retrouver la vue, se fut pour constater que Potter se tenait debout et que le Lord noir était vaincu.

Draco et Séverus s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres de la forêt afin de rejoindre la lionne, avec un sentiment de soulagement. Tous trois transplanèrent avec un dernier regard sur Poudlard, une pointe au cœur et un sanglot dans la gorge. Ils étaient enfin libres.

Tandis que Draco prenait une douche, Hermione était avec Séverus.

-C'est vraiment fini ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! souffla le sombre professeur.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! dit-elle.

-C'est pourtant vrai. dit Séverus. Nous sommes libres, Hermione. Voldemort est défait ! Potter a vaincu !

-Je suis heureuse et en même temps si triste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais quitter le monde magique et que je ne le verrais plus.

-Tu n'es pas obligée !

-Si, c'est mon choix ! Si je veux vivre ce qu'il me reste de vie avec Draco, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Nous devons disparaître, tu le sais ! Et puis je ne me sens plus à ma place avec mes amis. J'ai changé et ils ne le comprendraient pas ! Je leur aie sacrifié trop de choses, je dois penser à moi et à ce que je veux. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de Dray ! Même si je voulais renouer avec eux, il n'y a que toi et Dray qui peuvent me comprendre à présent !

L'ancien mangemort ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il devait reconnaître que la jeune femme avait trop changé pour reprendre sa vie d'avant. Et puis Drago ne serait jamais accepté malgré ses actions. Ses deux enfants de cœur ne supporteraient jamais d'être séparés. Il comprenait le point de vue de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça en une étreinte tendre et paternelle.

-Alors nous allons disparaître ma puce, et soigner nos blessures ensemble !

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte sous l'œil attendrit et compréhensif de son amant qui observait le duo en silence du seuil de la salle de bain. Oui, ils étaient libres, mais seuls au monde.


End file.
